diabolik niñeros
by linnx shumii
Summary: yui komori ingirió una poción hecha por reiji sakamaki...cuya poción tuvo ciertos efectos secundarios donde yui vuelve a ser una niña los sakamakis y los otros clanes buscaran la solución de esta misteriosa pócima hecha por el segundo hijo del clan sakamaki deberán de cuidar por el momento a la pequeña yui...lo se lo se no se hacer resumenes :'D
1. Chapter 1

_**bienvenidos a diabolik niñeros!:'D *suenan grillos* okay uwu espero que les guste el cap...**_

_**disclaimer: diabolik lovers no me pertenece ni los personajes(aunque quiero uno para mi solitaa~ ;-;)**_

* * *

_***-viernes 8:56 pm*-**_  
Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos magenta caminaba por los largos pasillos de la mansión a un paso veloz sentía como si alguien la seguía entro a la primera puerta que encontró la habitación pintada de un color blanquecino con varios estantes de libros….más bien era una biblioteca se apoyó en la puerta con la respiración agitada…se deslizo por esta creía estar a salvo en la habitación largo un suspiro cerrando los ojos...una voz grave la hizo enderezarse el dueño de esa voz era reiji sakamaki…la miraba con su semblante frio sin expresión…

-Que haces aquí…-pronuncio en susurro tan frio haciendo que a yui le diera un leve escalofrío-

y-yo lo siento ya me iba….-dijo una yui intimidada por su mirada profunda-

porque irte si ya estás aquí…-dijo con una leve sonrisa sin duda alguna algo tramaba ese pelinegro…-porque no tomas asiento?...-apuntando uno de los cómodos sofás de cuero negro-

yui solamente asintió y se sentó en un sofá subió la mirada la cual es posaba en su regazo al ver una taza en la pequeña mesa de enfrente-

-reiji se sentó en un sofá en donde quedaban frente a frente-….puedes tomar el té…-dijo reiji con un sonrisa pero aun con esa mirada intimidante esperando a que ella lo hiciera-

la rubia tomo la taza con sus delgados dedos de tez color nieve y los llevo a sus labios de un tono rosa leve cuando paso ese líquido por su garganta comienza el efecto de la pócima puesta por reiji…..se apoya en el respaldar del asiento cayendo inconsciente….la sonrisa de reiji aumenta era significado que había funcionado pero no esperaba que la poción tuviera un efecto secundario…

._**-*Al día siguiente: sábado 6:45 am*-**_

Los 6 sádicos hermanos se encontraban desayunando nadie pronunciaba palabra pero este silencio se cortó al escuchar una melodiosa y aniñada voz con un toque de confusión….

-disculpen…. ¿….quienes son….?-pregunto una pequeña rubia unos ojos grandes y brillantes de tonalidad rosada que adornaban su rostro color nieve-

como que: ''quienes somos'' bitch-cha-…-pronuncio raito pero al verla quedo en silencio sorprendido por dentro tanto que se le cayó la rebanada de pan de las manos-….-pestaño unas cuantas veces para ver si soñaba pero era la realidad-

Todos los vampiros sentados en la mesa miraban a la pequeña chica de hermoso rostro…bueno no todos ayato quien comía como cerdo no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de uno de los trillizos: raito….

-¡cómo te atreves a golpear a Ore-sam-callo al darse cuenta de su presencia pero su mandíbula callo con la comida masticada y salivada dentro de esa cavidad al ver a la pequeña ahí plantada con una mirada profunda y a la vez confusa….¿era yui?...al pelirrojo cabello de menstruación le rondaba esa pregunta….

La chica que no pasaba los 6 años los miraba esperando la respuesta, sin embargo nunca llego decidió decir su nombre que era lo único que recordaba no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llego ahí, que sucedió con sus ''padres'' o quienes eran ellos…

-inhalo aire cerrando los ojos un momento y abriéndolos luego de un instante-…Mi nombre es Yui….yui komori…-dijo mirándolos con una leve y tierna sonrisa

-Ayato, subaru y kanato quienes se encontraban IMPAKTADOS por esa chica enfrente de ellos se gritaron un: ¡¿QUE?! Seguidamente se atragantaron con la comida mientras que los demás (shu, raito, reiji) golpeaban su espalda suavemente sacando lo que tenían en su garganta

_***- en el salón de la gran mansión (6:57am)*-**_

La niña estaba sentada en uno de los sofás para tres personas a su lado estaban laito y kanato sentados la cual se encontraba viendo hacia su regazo pues los vampiros tenían posada su mirada en ella….era un silencio incomodo que uno de ellos decidió romperlo

-lo único que podemos hacer ahora…-dijo reiji tomando aire-…es cuidarla hasta que encontremos una cura…-dijo seriamente no les diría a ellos que la pócima que ingirió la chica tuvo ciertos efectos ´´secundarios''-

Shuu, Subaru y Ayato quienes miraban y escuchaban atentamente las palabras de su hermano reiji…shuu estaba recostado en el sofá que estaba pegado a la pared donde se encontraba un gran ventanal tenía los ojos cerrados cualquiera pensaría que estaría durmiendo pero no…estaba escuchando lo que decía su hermano menor sobre su humana ahora esa humana le pertenecía y como buen amo que era el la cuidaría

ayato quienestaba sentado en un sofá individual con una pierna flexionada con su habitual aura arrogante que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia….atento a las palabras del megane….sonrió al decirse por sus adentros al decirse: ''Ore-sama cuidara de su comida''.

Subaru estaba de pie tras de reiji poniendo atención al igual que sus demás hermanos mayores solo no lo demostraba tenía su semblante de: ''nomeinteresahablameymuerete''pero por supuesto que le interesaba ya reconocía sus sentimientos por esa rubia que ahora era un niña pequeña con sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho y ojos cerrados….él quería e iba a cuidar a yui…no la perdería de vista

kanato quien miraba a yui mientras que escuchaba a reiji….tenia que ser sincero…no podía dejar de mirar a la pequeña que estaba a su lado…aunque le dijera: 'eres fea'', ''solo me gusta tu sangre'', ''eres asquerosa'' y demás….le parecía adorable y….linda él sabía que ella no era lo que él le decía….pero ni aunque estuviera estúpido le diría…se dijo así mismo que el cuidaría de yui-san

Raito miro a su hermano de gafas y luego a yui….sonrió…él iba a ''entrenar'' a su bitch-chan pensamientos pervertidos pasaron por su retorcida mente….con relación a yui…con tan solo imaginar a una yui retorciéndose de placer con gemidos ahogados por el placer que EL le provocaría…tan solo pensarlo lo excitaba….el cuidaría de yui….no con el propósito de cuidarla de la manera en la que le decía reiji si no…de una manera algo…placentera

reiji quien solo tenía algo en mente: ''encontrar la cura''…..pos sabía que era su culpa haber hecho que yui fuera un niña pequeña pero no lo admitiría…tenía dignidad…no quería soportar a otro niño en la mansión….y menos que fuera traviesa como sus hermanos menores….el no cuidaría de esa humana si no se dedicaría a buscar una solución.

yui miro a su dos lados primero a kanato quien volteo el rostro al conectar sus ojos con los de ella y luego a laito quien le sonrió seductoramente…aparto la mirada rápidamente al frente sus mejillas tomaban un suave color rojizo volvió a prestar atención al escuchar otra vez la voz de reiji…

-…ahora solo falta elegir quien cuidara de la niñ-…-reiji fue interrumpido por todos quien gritaron precipitadamente-

¡YO! ¡YO LA CUIDARE!-dijeron todos en un grito que resonó por todo el salón matándose con la mirada unos a otros- ¡DIJE QUE YO LA CUIDARE!-gritaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo enojados- ¡NO yo!...¡PARA DE COPIARME!...¡NO TU NO HABLAS!...¡CALLATE!...¡YO ME QUEDARE CON YUI!...!OH, MIERD*!-se gritaron unos a otros…Raito a Kanato y Kanato a Raito…Shuu a Ayato y Ayato a Shuu….y subaru les grito a todos-

el silencio volvió a reinar al escuchar el grito de reiji haciendo los callar- ¡TODOS LA CUIDARAN! ¡! AHORA SE CALLAN MIERDA!-Apuntando la puerta de la sala enfurecido…al percatarse de la palabra vulgar que dijo saco un librito que se titulaba…-

''librito para las malas palabras''…-dijeron todos en unísono-...-luego de unos segundos estallan de risa-

¡callense!-dijo reiji enojado y guardando el libro-…como dije hace un rato todos cuidaran de yui…-volviendo a su tono serio y calmado-

Yui mira a todos lados viendo como los vampiros se miraban fusilándose con la mirada al parecer no les gustaba la idea de que compartieran a su yui….pero no tenían opción…

-kanato miro a la pequeña yui quería ser el primero de sus hermanos en estar con ella-nee…yui…¿vamos a jugar?..-poniéndose de pie y tomando el brazo de yui suavemente no era tan imbécil para tomarlo fuerte ya que era un débil niña-

yui asintió con una sonrisa yéndose con kanato quien al estar en la puerta les hizo un gesto de burla a todos sus hermanos y se retiró de la habitación con yui a su lado-Kanato y yui se la pasaron toda la tarde jugando y riendo….por primera vez kanato se sintió vivo…y…feliz…habían pasado largos años desde que no se sentía así….una vez que yui se despidió de el yendo a su habitación le dijo unas palabras que nunca olvidaría en su larga vida…''espero volver a jugar contigo kanato-kun…es muy divertido estar contigo y con teddy…'' la vio despidiéndose con una mano y una sonrisa pequeña.

* * *

_**he aqui termina el primer capitulo de diabolik niñeros uwu...si si no se me ocurrió otro nombre :'0...mas adelante comenzaran a salir mas chicos y ustedes me pueden decir que personaje quieran meter y quedarse con el chico :'3 espero que hayan disfrutado el cap y demases**_


	2. chapter 2

_**holi he aquí el segundo capitulo de diabolik niñeros!*con un altavoz bien sensual* espero que lo disfruten...nos vemos abajito!~**_

* * *

_**-*domingo: 8:34 am*-**_Yui bajaba dando saltitos por las escaleras con una sonrisa pequeña una vez en el último escalón de la extensa escalera y con madera de caoba corrió a la cocina donde encontraban los únicos vampiros que se identificaban por: reiji, Ayato, Shuu los demás aún estaban en cama la chica abrió el refrigerador en busca de algo dulce…

-la pequeña yui saco su lengua al ver un chocolate acerco su mano para tomarlo sin embargo el chocolate había desparecido miro hacia arriba y vio a Shuu negando con la cabeza desde ahora en adelante la tendría que cuidar con si fuera su hija…''seria mucho trabajo'' se decía así mismo el rubio…pero si quería quedarse con yui tendría que hacerlo-

…pero…-dijo yui con un puchero

-sin peros…es hora del desayuno…-dijo con pereza-

uhmm…-yui frunció su semblante e inflo sus mejillas- ...¡No es justo!...

-si lo es…-dijo Shuu poniendo el chocolate en la alacena de arriba y empujándola suavemente fuera de la cocina y obligándola a sentarse en la mesa-…ahora comete eso…-poniendo un plato frente a ella consistía en tostadas con mermelada sobre ellas unas medias lunas y un jugo de naranja (como que me dio hambre ;-;)

-Luego de que la rubia terminara de desayunar junto con los demás hermanos quienes miraban a yui y luego se miraban entre si querían ser los primeros…más bien…Shuu….y Ayato competían por ello….el pelinegro con gafas solo se limitaba a verlos in expresivamente mientras tomaba su café el pelirrojo de ojos color verde jade tenía que poner en marcha su plan que dedico sudor e imaginación para crearlo en la noche….y llevaría a yui al parque de diversiones llegaría hasta tarde y sus hermanos no podrían estar con ella: '' soy más malote que maléfica 'pensó el pelirrojo…- Yui…quieres-…-fue interrumpido por Shuu quien tocia fuertemente a propósito…Ayato gruñio… miro a la niña nuevamente- Yui…quieres ir…-fue interrumpido nuevamente por Shuu…''ore sama ya está perdiendo la paciencia…'' dijo con un tic algo notable en el ojo con una sonrisa….quería matarlo….le metió una media luna en la boca del rubio ''amablemente''…quien casi se atraganta realmente a reiji quien miraba la escena algo divertido soltó una pequeña risa al ver a su hermano mayor casi atragantándose por una media luna- yui…¿quieres ir al parque de diversiones conmigo?-dijo rápidamente para no ser interrumpido por cualquiera de su hermano-

¡¿de verdad?!..-grito una yui emocionada-si quiero!...-dijo sonriendo inocentemente-

Raito, kanato y subaru se habían levantado hace un par de minutos y escucharon la invitación de su hermano a yui…sabían que ese ''ore-tonto'' aprovecharía cualquier segundo, minuto y horas del día para estar con SU yui- ¡nosotros también vamos!...-gritaron los tres susodichos en unisonó….Ayato paga!-dijeron los tres Raito y kanato tomaron cada brazo de yui subaru los seguía a su ritmo detrás de ellos corrieron a la entrada de la mansión dejando a Ayato con el ceño fruncido bufo y miro a reiji quien miraba divertido le extendió la mano para que le diera dinero-….dame dinero…

-reiji alzo una ceja con un aire de burla-¡Ja! Estás loco si crees que te daré…-dijo dándose media vuelta yendo a su laboratorio-

-Ayato ya estaba en sus días…sentía que le explotaría la vena del cuello ¡solo EL quería estar con SU chichinashi!….vio el bolsillo trasero de reiji y saco su billetera lentamente…sin que este se diera cuenta….y se fue a la salida de mala gana tendría que pasar el dia con Yui….y sus hermanos….no le agradaba ''yui y el'' y '' sus hermanos'' en la misma oración no mientras no esté un ''no necesita a…''

En el camino Yui reía de lo que le hablaba Raito este no desaprovechaba los momentos para apegarla a él desde su pequeña y delgada parte baja de su espalda….Ayato estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacía su hermano mayor y los celos le ganaban haciendo que por impulso tomara la cintura de la pequeña chica y la apartara de él y le hablaba como si de su hija se tratase…entre el hermano mayor y el menor se mataban con la mirada y se acercaban a sus rostros maldiciéndose….

-¡¿que no pueden dejar de cometer incesto?!...-les grito subaru y kanato Raito y Ayato se sonrojaron-…inútiles..-susurro subaru con odio-….pervertidos…cometiendo incesto frente a un niña…-dijo kanato con asco-

Los dos hermanos iba a responder pero se encontraron frente a un gran establecimiento con varios juegos mecánicos una vez dentro y que Ayato…Yui grito emocionada pidiendo sí podrían subir a la montaña rusa….no le negaron nada y se dirigieron a la montaña rusa habían muchas personas en la fila yui se agarró a la chaqueta del que se encontraba más cerca: Subaru…la miro un tanto sonrojado y el ceño fruncido….le quito la chaqueta de las manos a la pequeña y la alzo en sus brazos mirando a otro lado más sonrojado que nunca sus hermanos se daban bofetadas mentales por no habérseles ocurrido a ellos la fila avanzaba rápidamente

al ver el cabello albino de Subaru le dieron ganas de acariciarlo ( ¿o acaso soy la única que quiere?:v) se veía suave acerco su manos a su cabello y lo acaricio….este al sentir las manos de yui en su cabello se sonrojo a mas no poder cerro los ojos con el ceño fruncido….admitía que le agradaba la acaricia en su cabello pero no lo diría….aparto esos pensamientos de gusto por las caricias que ella provocaba y tomo una de sus delicadas y pequeñas manos apartándola suavemente cerrando los ojos con un sonrojo notable que aún no se iba: ''maldición…'' peso al sentir las mejillas quemantes aun….

Ya Enfrente los asientos de la montaña rusa comenzaron a gritarse nuevamente igual al día anterior hablaban al mismo tiempo y se enojaban cada vez más….pero en fin los lugares quedaron en yui, Ayato….laito, subaru y kanato con un chico pelinegro con unas cuantas vendas en cuello y muñecas…lo miro detenidamente y dedujo quien era:'' azusa mukami…''pensó kanato con asco por el nombre….entonces…si el estaba ahí…kanato miro disimuladamente hacia atrás y vio a un rubio con pinta de afeminado y un castaño titán diabético: ''kou y yuma mukami'' dijo con un asco como apunto de las náuseas….

El juego comenzó a subir una gran y extensa cuesta hasta se podía ver los demás juegos más pequeños…yui tenía un sonrisa de emoción miro a su compañero a su lado que tenía la frente azul y gesto de miedo…este al sentir su rosada mirada cambio su expresión rápidamente en un sonrisa y un gesto como si no lo asustara pero por dentro estaba que se orinaba…

.-yui reía al sentir el viento contra su cara y la velocidad- yay~!-levantaba los brazos-

-ayato al sentía que el alma se le salía por la velocidad del carrito-¡AHHH!-grito como una niña sin poder evitarlo mientras apretaba las manos al seguro del carrito-

Raito levantaba los brazos disfrutando del viento- ¡es divertido!~-gritaba-

-subaru estaba aferrado a la seguridad gritaba en su mente: ''¡mamí, mamí, mamí!''su frente se tornaba azulada- POQUE ME SUBI A ESTOOOO!-gritaba apretando los ojos si…al gran subaru le dan miedo las alturas-

Kanato esta con lagrimitas en los ojos aferrándose al igual que subaru gritando-TEDDY NO TENGAS MIED- el oso salió volando-noo! Mi amante!-

Azusa quien estaba agarrado al carro miraba hacia abajo traumado pues una gorda estaba frente de su carro y cuando este subía la cuesta hacia arriba sentía que lo iba aplastar-

kou reia al sentir el viento hasta que siento que un oso lo golpeaba en la cara donde reboto y salió volando…otra vez mientras que kou se quedo con cara :''wut?''-

Yuma reia y gritaba-mas rápido! ¿¡eso es todo lo que tienes?!

Luego de que se bajaran de la montaña….personas como Ayato y subaru fueron a un basurero a vomitar mientras que yui reía, kanato se encontraba buscando a su oso y lo encontró en las manos de un niño, kou, yuma y azusa quien se encontraba traumado con las pupilas dilatadas-

-casi me aplasta…casi me aplasta….-repetía una y otra vez-

¡!fue divertido¡!-gritaban yuma y kou

-con kanato-

¡dame ese oso! ¡Dame a mi teddy!...-dijo kanato apuntando al oso-

¡No!...el que se lo encuentra se lo queda!-dijo el niño sacándole la lengua-además….ya estas viejo para un oso…-

-¡no soy viejo! ¡Y deja a teddy!-dijo lanzándose sobre el niño-

¡Nooo un violador diabético!-dijo el niño-

_***- en otro lugar 3:25 pm*-**_

Yui estaba agarrada a la mano de de laito mientras sonreía….sintió algo duro frente a ella había chocado con algo…mejor dicho con alguien….miro hacia arriba y casi se cae hacia atrás al ver a un chico gigante y castaño-lo siento…-dijo una yui con voz temblorosa-

*-narra yuma*- -el castaño miro a la niña con un ceño fruncido al atreverse a interponerse en su camino hasta que reconoció esos ojos rosas brillantes y la suave cabellera rubia de la pequeña chica…era la cerda…despertó de su trance al sentir un golpe que si en su espalda era su hermano mayor kou quien me sonreía pero esta sonrisa se borró al ver a la niña….

-que sucedió...-dijeron en unisono kou y yuma al ver a yui pequeña-

-Jejeje así que ya …se dieron cuenta...creo que les debemos una explicación…-dijeron los sakamakis excepto kanato quien peleaba con el niño en otro lugar-

* * *

_**y aqui termina el capitulo 2 de...¡DIABLOLIK NIÑEROS! Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic uwu de verdad no creí que alguien vería este fic :'D**_

_**bueno para no ponerme llorona me despido...nos vemos el proximo capitulo de...DIABOLIK NIÑEROS! shii me compre un altavoz(?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**holii...aquí esta el tercer capitulo de diabolik niñeros uwu...no esta tan gracioso como los anteriores D': sin mas que decir el capitulo:**_

* * *

-*mismo día: 3:35 pm*-

Los sakamakis (subaru, Raito, Ayato y Kanato quien y ya había dejado al niño…traficándole un algodón de azúcar del bueno) junto con Yui y los tres mukamis….los sakamakis estaban explicándole el porqué de yui pequeña….yuma, kou y azusa al principio quedaron estupefactos...miraron a yui que comía un algodón de azúcar….pero luego los tres miraron atentamente a Ayato…

-odio pedirle ayuda a los….mukamis...-dijo con asco-….pero necesitamos que nos ayuden a buscar y cuidar a chichinashi…-dijo Ayato con un leve sonrojo-…

-….-los tres se miraron y suspirando aceptaron desde hoy en adelante comenzaba su alianza con los mukamis- está bien…ayudaremos a cuidar a Eva/la cerda/M neko-chan...-dijeron los mukamis

-Yui miraba el suelo pues se le había caído su algodón de azúcar sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y…exploto en llanto alarmando a los mukamis y sakamakis se acercaron a yui intentando consolarla

-n-no llores….-decía Ayato buscando algo para que dejara de llorar-

-bitch-chan~….-pronuncio Raito con gesto de tristeza intentando animarla sin embargo no funcionaba-

O-Oi..cerda!...¡deja tu molestoso llanto!-grito yuma desesperado al ver que no cesaba…. Pero su grito solo lo empeoro la niña lloraba mas se había asustado-

-¡Titan desgraciado!...-le gritaron a yuma inclusive sus hermanos-…hasta mis hermanos me gritan…-dijo con pequeñas lágrimas y se va un rincón-me han decepcionado….-dijo mirando a la pared con un aura de ''decepción''-

-E-eva…-dijo mirando a Yui y luego bajo la mirada percatándose de que su algodón de azúcar se había caído-….ya se…porque…llora..-

-¡dime!...-gritaron kou, Ayato, Subaru, Raito, Kanato agarrándolo y zarandeándolo desesperados-

se le…cayo…su algodón…de…azúcar..-dijo azusa mareado-

ohh….-dijo Raito- no te preocupes bitch-chan Ayato te comprara otro….-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña quien al escuchar las palabras Raito paro de llorar-

-...-por supuesto…todo lo paga el menor no?...mayor que la pulga de tsunbaru per- fue interrumpido por subaru-...

***-con reiji 3:57 pm en otro lugar pero en el mismo momento*-**

Este caminaba por los pasillos de la tienda buscando cosas para la cena de hoy…paso por delante de una vitrina que tenía su revista (erótica) favorita…era el último tomo…esta iría a su colección privada si hasta el más educado y lleno de modales de reiji conservaba ese tipo de revistas claro ninguno de sus hermanos sabían y si lo supiera seria humillado por sus ''lindos'' hermanitos la tomo rápidamente escondiéndola en la bolsa de compra y se dirigió a la caja para pagar mientras que el chico pasaba las cosas marcando precios reiji buscaba su billetera….se extrañó al no encontrarla toco su bolsillo trasero y no no se encontraba…rendido tuvo que dejar todas sus compras ahí no las podía pagar….enojado salió de la tienda y le vino en mente al único vampiro que sería capaz de sacarle la billetera…''Ayato''….el y su hermanito tendrían una bella charla cuando llegara sonrió malvadamente….pero aun lamentándose por dejar su revista en la tienda quizá alguien más la tomaría…era la última gruño yendo a la mansión.

*-con los chicos*-

''mayor que la pulga de…'' -dijo subaru imitándolo con una extraña voz…pero al darse cuenta de cómo la había llamado- que me dijiste cabron?

-lo que escuchaste…tsun-baru~…-dijo separando silabas y en acento de burla frente a la cara de subaru-

¡te partiré la cara!...-dijo subaru cerrando el puño enojado-

Así?...atrévete tsunbar-trato de decir pero fue interrumpido por kou-

¡cállense!-Grito kou-... ¡Cómprale el algodón ya!-dijo enfadado y ya aburrido de su absurda pelea-

TCH!...lo hare porque quiero no porque me lo dice un mukami..-dijo ayato sacando la billetera de mala gana para encontrase con una mosca saliendo de ella...-...no tengo dinero…-

-¿¡que?!...¡¿no tienes..?!-le gritaron todos excepto Ayato- ¡para de copiarme!...¡okay… tú te callas y yo hablo! ¡Bien di algo!...¡No tú no hablas! ¡No...yo lo hare!...-se gritaban al mismo tiempo-Ya…Yo hablo!...¡ohh pero que Mierd*!-se cruzaron de brazos-

Ayato miro a Su yui al ver que volvía a romper en llanto miro a la primera persona que pasaba por ahí se avergonzaría por esto pero no tenía opción…-¿tiene una moneditas que me dé?-le dijo Ayato al hombre que pasaba por ahí tendiendo su mano con una cara de súplica perfecta según el pero parecía una cara de un auténtico psicópata-

-¡atrás loco!-dijo el hombre asustado por su rostro y golpeándolo con un diario que tenía a mano fuertemente en la cabeza y salió a paso rápido sin voltearse-Todos sus hermanos permanecieron en silencio al ver la escena….Luego de unos minutos estallaron en risas incluso yuma azusa y kou…Ayato comenzó a gritarles

luego de u rato un gran silencio invadió el ambiente que kou decidió romper-

-y…¿ustedes esperan una invitación a revisar las billeteras?- le dijo a yuma, Subaru, Raito, Azusa-suspiro al ver que nadie tenía dinero al sacar su billeteras y abrirlas salían moscas…sin dinero…-vamos M neko-chan…-dijo tendiéndole la mano para que baja de ese asiento y fueran a comprar su algodón agarro su delicada y pequeña mano envolviéndola era tan suave su mano y tan blanca…sonrió kou internamente…está perdido en ella…

Los dos juntos llegaron un puesto de algodón de azúcar donde Yui desprendía un aura de felicidad al ver como hacían el algodón se lo entregaron y kou entrego el dinero para pagar el algodón…Yui tenía agarrada la mano de kou y en la otra su algodón las personas que pasaban por ahí creían que era su hija…-

-pero que linda hija tiene joven...-dijo una señora algo de edad por sus facciones junto con su nieta que miraba a yui sonriente-

-Kou se sonrojo al escuchar: 'que linda hija tiene' este sonrió por sus adentros le había llegado una idea a la cabeza alzo a yui en brazos La apego contra su cuerpo- muchas gracias…-puso una sonrisa muy al estilo idol- si me disculpa me tengo que ir…-

Volvió a mirar a yui percatándose de un trozo de algodón en la punta de su nariz se acercó besando su nariz fina y respingada retirando cualquier trozo de algodón…a yui se le puso un tono rojizo en sus mejillas y sonrió arrugando su nariz tierna mente…al llegar junto con sus hermanos y….los sakamakis…asqueado por el apellido….quienes vieron su escena del beso en la nariz desde lejos se notaba de lejos que querían asesinarlo…bajo a yui de sus brazos la cual no pesaba nada estaba por ponerse derecho ya que estaba hincado de rodillas pero un mano pequeña lo hizo detenerse miro a la dueña de esa mano y se sorprendió pues la pequeña le había besado la mejilla en modo de agradecimiento por el algodón…

-muchas gracias…-dijo Yui con una sonrisa que se vio al separarse del rubio-

todos miraron atónitos…Ojala hubieran sido ellos…querían recibir un beso de Eve/la cerda/chichinashi/bitch-chan/yui-san sintieron un toque de envidia: '' ese….¿Tuerto les había ganado?...era imposible…ahora…ellos serían los siguientes en ganar ese beso de la rubia y esta vez…no será en la mejilla'' se dijeron ellos mismos seguidamente se sonrieron mentalmente….

-kou había salido de su trance al sentir los cálidos suaves labios de la niña alejarse de su fría mejilla y se le formo una sonrisa pequeña-…ahh… ¿entonces le gusto a M-neko-chan~?-dijo con su típico tono de voz melodioso- ven….YO le gusto a M-neko-chan…-dijo mirando a los presentes y recalcando el ''YO'' en modo de burla seguidamente abrazo a la niña contra el- si no fueras tan pequeña me quedaría contigo…-le susurró al oído a la niña sabía que si intentaba algo con una niña de 6 años lo catalogarían como un pedófilo y eso afectaría a su carrera de idol luego de susurrar al oído de la pequeña y volviendo a su postura derecho con los brazos detrás de su nuca la niña tomo un ligero color rosa en las mejillas soltó una pequeña risa al verla-

-* en la mansión sakamakis 4:12 pm*-

Los sakamakis llegaron a casa con sus habituales peleas de quien llevaba a yui…y esta vez gano subaru quien le tomaba de la mano y le sonreía…una sonrisa que siempre mantenía oculta y que no sacaba nunca….esa vez fue la primera vez que le sonrió con sinceridad y cariño a yui…agarraba fuerte su mano no con tanta fuerza para no hacerle daño si no para que ella se sintiera protegida en sus manos al llegar a la puerta de la casa todos pasaron y cada uno se fue por su lado excepto subaru que se quiso quedar con Yui…los cuales fueron al jardín Ayato había sido detenido por reiji

Subaru y yui veían las rosas blancas del jardín la niña maravillada por la vista eran hermosas las rosas…Subaru miraba a Yui…Para el la niña significa el mayor signo de pureza corto un rosa y se la dio con cuidado por las espinas que tenia el tallo de esta pero una de ellas se clavó en el dedo de la niña dejando salir un poco de sangre haciendo un gesto de dolor lo cual subaru lo vio se puso a su altura y tomo su dedo lamiendo su sangre…efectivamente su sangre se sentía aún más dulce que de costumbre sin poder evitarlo encajo sus colmillos con despacio no tenia intenciones de lastimarla una vez sus colmillos clavados comenzó la succión de sangre del su dedo…la pequeña solos quedo mirándolo…le había dolido al principio pero ese dolor pero lo aguanto él se separó mirándola y un sonrojo se le apareció…se veía muy linda…miro a otro lado tomo la mano de la niña que lo miraba inocentemente con un sonrojo notable….y entraron a casa a subaru se le puso la frente azul al ver la escena que se encontraba viendo…

Reiji estaba sobre su hermano mayor: Ayato mientras se gritaban pero parecía otra cosa en vez de una escena….-pero que hermanos tan incestuosos tengo….vayámonos yui…-dijo cubriéndole los ojos a la niña-…par de asquerosos consíganse una habitación…-Ayato se sonrojo su pequeña chichinashi lo había visto en una situación…nada linda….reiji ahorcaba a ayato mientras que este hacia lo mismo…peleaban y peleaban…luego de que se separaran cada uno se fue por su lado...ese día los vampiros se quedaron sin cenar por culpa de ayato...si yui hubiera sido una adolescente hubieran sacado sangre de ella pero como era una niña pequeña y mas débil no podían...pero el único que había logrado tomar sangre fue subaru pero no les diría a sus hermanos intentarían tomar sangre de ella y le dejarían marcas...que el y nadie mas podía dejarlas una vez dentro de su ataúd cerro los ojos una sonrisa inconsciente se deslizo por su pálido rostro...despues de todo este día no fue tan malo...

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado uwu...siento si no fue tan gracioso :'0...nos vemos el proximo capitulo de...DIABLOK NIÑEROS...:'3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mary-chan: awww….me alegra que te guste…uwu ¡¿verdad que se ve acariciable el cabello de subaru?!...hay muchas rivalidades xD uwu llegando hasta los golpes :'0…gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar reviews :'D…a quien quieres que Yui elija?...**_

_**Atte: Linnx shumii(no me digas~:0)**_

_**Kaori lee: holii! :3…aquí estoy para cumplir tus sueños de Ruki~…Yuma-conda ewe…es bien bonita(?)tsunbaru es hermoso…se ve como nube su cabello ;-; yo igual lo quiero secuestrar…aunque…me gusta el titan, diabético…¿a quien quieres que Yui elija?...gracias por dejar reviews y seguir el fic uwu**_

_**Atte: Linnx shumii**_

_**Jazsmith: que bueno que te guste…uwu no dejare este fic hasta que lo termine:'3 así que no te preocupes…muchas gracias por seguir el fic y tomarte la molestia de dejar reviews :'D ¿ a quién quieres que Yui elija?**_

_**Atte: Linnx shumii**_

_**Elizabeth: lo seguiré no te preocupes si Yui es tan pequeña~ gracias por dejar reviews :'3 ¿a quién quieres que Yui elija?**_

_**OtakuDL: Holii! uwu…estúpido y sensual shuu arruinando momentos desde tiempos inmemorables xD…¡Kanato de traficante!(? ¡OMG!:0 gracias por dejar review uwu… ¿a quién quieres que Yui elija?:3**_

_**ghostgirlfireligt1: Raito es un pedófilo hecho y derecho uwu, Ayato es tan celosito~ pero no lo admite y shuu uwu si será un buen padre~…gracia spor dejar review ¿a quién quieres que Yui elija?:'3 ewe…incesto~…**_

_**Yuui Kuroyume: aww…gracias uwu…Ayato que malote no mates al querido Shuu… Tiene un gran futuro de un gran padre!:'0…apareció Yuma-conda, el heterocromio bien sensual, y el tierno de Azusa~…awww gracias!:'3 me hace muy feliz que seas unos de mis seguidores!:'3 gracias por dejar reviews!:3…¿a quién quieres que Yui elija?:D**_

_**¡Gracias! A todos los que han dejado reviews y que sigan el fic!:'3 ¡me hace muy muy feliz! Sin mas que decir el capitulo:**_

* * *

_**-*lunes 8:20 pm*-**_

_**4 vampiros sádicos se dirigían a la mansión sakamakis llevaban unas cuantas maletas con ellos pues el día anterior habían acordado en que vivirían allí hasta encontrar una cura para la pequeña yui suspiraron profundamente y se miraron mutuamente antes de poner un pie en el territorio de sus ''enemigos'' caminaron hasta la entrada de la gran y tenebrosa mansión. Inspeccionaban cada rincón del dicho lugar con repugnancia tocaron la gran puerta de madera oscura para que esta sea abierta por el segundo hermano del clan sakamakis el mukami mayor y el sakamakis que estaba plantado en la puerta de su casa se miraron con una rivalidad que se notaba hasta metros de distancia luego de unos largos minutos para insultarse con la mirada…entraron a la mansión de sus enemigos la mirada del mukami mayor se fijó en una niña de cabellera rubia quien saltaba emocionada esperando que…el más pedófilo de los sakamakis terminara su parfait…miro a los que estaban plantados en la entrada de la mansión y les dedico una mirada inocente para acercase de ellos reconoció al mukami de estatura alta y diabético, al chico con vendas de cabellera negra y su voz calmada y al rubio con heterocromia…pero nunca había visto al chico de estatura alta y cabello negro que al final era blanco…la miraba sorprendido la niña al percatarse de la mirada del mukami mayor le dedico una sonrisa a lo que este aparto la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo por la sonrisa inocente de la pequeña ojirosa….la pequeña volvió a mirar al rubio, al castaño y al pelinegro de vendas dedicándole la misma sonrisa los tres se la devolvieron la sonrisa**_

_**-¡M-neko-chan~!-dijo kou con su habitual voz cantarina alzándola en brazos y la abrazaba dando una disimulada olida a su blanquecino cuello tenía ganas de morderlo pero se tenía que aguantar era una niña…era mas frágil...-**_

_**-¿kou-san!-dijo abrazándolo del cuello riendo-**_

_**Raito venía con el parfait de yui en sus manos que dejo en la mesa miro a los dueños de la voz y casi se le cayó la mandíbula al piso al ver a su bitch-chan en los brazos del asqueroso mukami afeminado se dirigió a ellos con un aura de enojo y el quito a yui cargándola el los miro con su semblante fruncido mientras que el rubio solo reía había notado sus celos pero decidió callar-…Bitch-chan ya está listo tu parfait…-le dijo y seguidamente la sentó en la silla con unos cuantos libros bajo ella…no alcanzaba la mesa-**_

_**La rubia de tez blanca llevo al delgada y alargada cuchara a sus labios rosas probando el sabor del gran postre frente a ella abrió sus ojos como platos maravillada por el sabor del postre-…esta delicioso~….-dijo con su melodiosa voz encantada por el postre hecho por el mayor de los trillizos a este se le formo una sonrisa al escucharla y se acercó a ella-…¿me puedes dar?..-pregunto el ojiverde con una semi sonrisa-**_

_**La pequeña tomo un poco del helado y yogurt de la gran copa y la acerco a sus labios pero esta se topó con otros que no eran necesariamente los de Raito…a el lo habían empujado miro al dueño de esos labios y vio a unos ojos castaños…era Yuma mukami…quien saboreo de la cuchara y luego de unos largos segundos se alejó-..Esta delicioso…- le sonrió a la pequeña Yui…realmente le había gustado para haberlo hecho un sucio sakamaki…se sonrojo muy leve casi transparente al darse cuenta de lo que hizo…eso era llamado un beso indirecto…pues los labios de la rubia habían tocado esa cucharilla delgada y los de el igual…rio pues le había ganado a los demás….Había tenido un beso indirecto de la rubia….Ahora solo faltaba el directo-...¡oi!...La pequeña cerda me ha dado un beso…indirecto...-dijo Yuma en burla en la cara de sus hermano y sakamakis quienes habían llegado al comedor presenciando la escena del ''beso indirecto''-**_

_**La pequeña Yui…Sonrió inocentemente y volvió a sacar un poco de la cucharilla y la metió a su boca disfrutando del sabor pero esto termino cuando el mayor de los hermanos: shuu…le quito la copa de helado…**_

_**-…es muy tarde para comer helado..-dijo perezosamente y se lo llevo-**_

_**-la niña hizo un puchero- pero…shuu-san…-dijo con un tono de tristeza y lo miraba con un puchero…El ojiazul en primera al verla pensó en devolvérselo pero luego pensó y negó guardándolo en el congelador de la gran y limpia cocina… Bueno no tan limpia los cubiertos que había usado Raito estaban en el mesón helado derramado la frutas que había usado estaba por el piso las salsa de frutilla y demás desparramada..-Raito…-dijo con un susurro frió- ¡esas eran mis frutas!...-le grito enfadado casi ni tomando en cuenta la cocina sucia-**_

_**Saco una gota en los presentes al preocuparse de las frutas que de la cocina sucia…Yui estaba con una aura de tristeza…Yuma quien la miraba con pena…le dio unos cubos de azúcar…no sabía porque le daba su querida azúcar-chan…pero no quería verla así…miro a otro lado con un cubo en sus mejillas evitando la mirada de la niña…y la vio de reojo mientras le sonreía y comía los cubos de azúcar…**_

_**-muchas gracias...Yuma-san..-le dijo sonriendo en agradecimiento-**_

_**-N-no…agradezcas...-frunció el ceño con un sonrojo leve-**_

_**-bien….-dijo ruki quien estaba callado todo el rato pero con enojo interno porque su hermano menor se atrevió ha acercase a SU ganado ella le pertenecía-Aunque no me gusta la idea de convivir con….ustedes..-dijo mirándolos arribar y abajo asqueado-…debemos de hacerlo hasta encontrar una ''cura'' para la pócima hecha por el megane…de mal gusto al montaje de las gafas… -**_

_**-Tsk…para que sepas estos fueron comprados en la óptica más…D-I-V-I-N-A…de la ciudad sucio mukami…-dijo reiji frio y cruzado de brazos-**_

_**\- ¿DIVINA?...por favor no me haga-fue interrumpido por un grito de Yui y una risa que ni al caso-**_

_**Yui al comer la azúcar comenzó a correr por todos lados y a hablar rápidamente al parecer...cuando al rubia comía azúcar se ponía inquieta- ¡Vamos a jugar!-les grito y tomo la mano del que estaba más cerca…ruki y se lo llevo corriendo más bien lo arrastro por toda la mansión riendo-... ¡Ruki-san~!..Tú serás la princesa!-dijo Yui mostrándole un tiara-**_

_**-estas loca si crees que usar-dijo ruki-**_

_***-luego de unos minutos..*-**_

_**Ruki tenía puesta una tiara y labial estaba sentado con yui tomando el té…en una pequeña mesa que apenas el cabía y tenía las piernas dobladas para caer bien…la niña reía y le sonreía y le servía te en vajillas de juguete con lindos diseños…sus hermano y los sakamakis se burlaban y reían…**_

_**-pero que machito…-dijo reiji riendo y retorciéndose-**_

_**-¡lo sabía!...¡Ruki es travesti! ¡Raito dame mi dinero!-grito Yuma riendo y extendiendo la mano-**_

_**-¡bien hecho mukami! Perdí el dinero para mis revistas XXX!-dijo Raito entregándole el dinero al castaño-**_

_**-¡esto ira pal' feis'!(?)-dijo kou sacándole una foto con su iphone a su hermano mayor mientras reía-**_

_**-Ayato se reía agarrándose el estómago-¡típico de un mukami!-**_

_**-Subaru reía al igual que todos sus hermanos-**_

_**-kanato se abrazaba a su oso riendo-…que ridículo ¿no teddy?...**_

_**-Azusa reía de su hermano mayor-**_

_**-shuu..bueno el dormía…como nunca-**_

_**Ruki ya harto de los comentarios de sus hermanos y los sakamakis se puso de pie enfadado pero al ponerse de pie paso a llevar la mesa y volteo todo él Te sobre yui…todos sus hermanos pararon de reírse al ver a yui empapada…**_

_**A yui se le llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas y exploto en llanto mientras que salía corriendo le molestaba la ropa pegada a su cuerpo y se iba a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo que resonó por toda la casa luego de que los mukamis y sakamakis vieran a yui perderse por el pasillo miraron a Ruki enfadados…**_

_**-¡IMBECIL!-le gritaron todos incluyendo a azusa y kanato menos Raito y shuu-**_

_**-vi la ropa interior…de bitch-chan…-dijo Raito riendo y fantaseando-**_

''_**¡Porque no la vi yo!'' se gritaron en su mente los demás hermanos y mukamis incluyendo a Ruki quien había sido gritado anteriormente querían ver la ropa de Yui…salieron de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Yui…quien ya traía ropa seca y se secaba el cabello con un toalla…Kou se acercó y le quito la toalla para secarle el cabello…y aspiraba el olor de su cabello rubio...**_

_**Los demás hermanos y sakamakis veían furiosos al heterocromio ¿Qué olor desprendía de la chica?...se preguntaban curiosos la ver al rubio disfrutando de su olor...sus ojos se abrieron como paltos al ver que la rubia lo abrazaba cariñosamente y fruncieron su semblante….mientras que Kou le correspondía y les hacía burla a los presentes e insistía que Yui gustaba de el…Yui se separó del rubio con una sonrisa…**_

_**-¿vamos Yui?...-les dijeron todos a la vez y se mataron con la mirada (kanato y azusa, Ayato y ruki, Kou Raito y subaru, yuma y shuu…quien se había despertado con el alboroto y presencio al escena de Yui con kou)…si las miradas matasen todos estarían ya bajo tierra...agarraron las manos de Yui y brazos-Suéltala!...Yo la llevare! ¡No! ¡Dije que yo! ¡No no! ¡Yo! –todos se tiraron sobre los otros peleando Ayato le hacia una llave a Ruki mientras que este le pegaba codazos en la cara, Raito tiraba del cabello de Kou y este golpeaba su estómago, Subaru daba puñetazos a Yuma mientras que este se subía sobre el le hacía una llave al igual que Ayato…Shuu quien se había escapado de la pelea pero aun así con unos golpes y el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre se llevó a Yui con el declaro victoria tomo la mano blanquecina de la humana pero la miro al ver un bendita en su dedo índice…la miro y luego a la vendita la saco y noto unas marcas en su delgado dedo…esas marcas las reconocía…eran de colmillos alguien se atrevió a morder a la humana, a Su humana…**_

_**-¿Quien fue…?-le pregunto shuu con un susurro frio y su semblante inexpresivo-**_

_**-Yui se negaba a decirle quien era pero ante el enojo del vampiro termino por soltarlo- fue…Subaru-san…-dijo Yui con algo de miedo y bajaba la mirada-…no le hagas nada…-dijo Yui y lo mira a los ojos-**_

_**El ojiazul vio la mirada de la humana que le pedía que no le hiciera nada…:'' ¿porque se preocupaba por el?''… una cierta envidia lo invadió…pero acepto…No le haría nada a subaru pero a cambio…el tomaría la sangre de la pequeña quería borrar la marca que dejaron los colmillos de subaru e implantar los suyo ahí…tomo su mano delicadamente y clavo sus colmillos lo más lento que pudo…No quería provocarle dolor y succiono de su dedo**_

_**Yui por su parte hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir los colmillos perforar su piel y callo un gemido de dolor…el vampiro que tenía los ojos cerrados lo entre-abrió…sentía su sangre aún más deliciosa que nunca disfrutaba de ella se apartó de su dedo y volvió a ponerle la bendita que anteriormente envolvía su dedo envolvió su mano y camino con ella por el largo pasillo que conducía al comedor luego de un gran silencio que le vampiro rompió…**_

_**-¿qué quieres comer?...-le dijo a la niña mirando de reojo-**_

_**-Quiero…pizza…-lo mira con un semblante de súplica-**_

_**-suspira y cierra sus ojos-…está bien..-dijo entrando a la gran cocina sacando los ingredientes de la alacena y comenzando hacer su pizza-**_

_**-*con los demás*-**_

_**Todos estaban golpeados, despeinados, con rasguños y demás….Sin embargo no se detenían seguían golpeándose uno estaba sobre el otro ahorcándose otros estaban golpeándose en el rostro estómago y….lugares donde no deben ser golpeados… Ayato ahorcaba a Ruki mientras que este hacia lo mismo sobre él, Yuma estaba tirado en el suelo agarrando sus…¿rabanitos?…mientras que subaru estaba sobre Kou golpeado su rostro de idol mientras que el heterocromio le devolvía los golpes tanto en el rostro como patadas, Kanato pateaba a azusa y le pegaba con teddy en la cara mientras que el pelinegro reía por los golpes disfrutándolo haciendo a kanato enojar más y golpearlo más, Raito estaba siendo golpeado por Yuma que se había levantado y le hacía llaves sobre su espalda pero este no se quedaba atrás lo golpeaba con codazos hasta que uno de ellos paro de golpear al otro….**_

_**-oigan donde esta shuu?...-dijo Ruki dejando a Ayato tirado en el suelo retorciéndose pues cuando se puso de pie…piso un lugar no deseado-**_

_**-¡a quien le importa ese!-grito Yuma- ¡donde está la cerda!... -dijo sonrojado-**_

_**-Yuma-kun~¿te importa M-neko-chan~?-dijo dándole codazos suaves-**_

_**-no es que me I-importe pero….espera ¡¿porque te doy explicaciones tuerto pedófilo!?-**_

_**-¡no soy tuerto!...¡H-E-T-E-R-O-C-R-O-M-I-A!-separando silabas- ¡y mucho menos pedófilo ese es el travesti de Raito! –Apuntando al vampiro que se tapaba un ojo…el cual estaba morado-**_

_**-¡Oye! ¡No soy travesti! ¡Fue solo una vez que me puse un corpiño de chica!...era curiosidad….-se defendió aun tapando su ojo- maldito Mukami…ahora tengo mi hermoso y sensual ojo morado….-**_

_**-vendetta sakamaki, vendetta…-dijo el mukami castaño pues ese sakamaki fue el que golpeo su yuma-conda-**_

_**Los presentes caminaron por el pasillo por el que Yui y Shuu habían pasado anteriormente y entraron a la cocina para encontrarse con un una Yui poniendo salsa en una masa y luego poniendo queso más bien era una pizza…mientras que Shuu esperaba a que la niña terminara y ponerla al horno apoyado en un mesón sosteniendo un filete en su ojo derecho le había llegado un golpe en la pelea entre todos lo habían arrastrado tenía su ceño fruncido con sus audífonos puestos la niña se bajó de un salto del banquito donde estaba subida y tiro de la camiseta de shuu….**_

_**-shuu-san…-le llamo por su nombre con su habitual inocencia-**_

_**El vampiro entre abrió su ojo y la miro dejando el filete a un lado y tomando la bandeja donde se encontraba la pizza para ponerla al horno seguidamente tomando a la niña en sus brazos para que alcanzara y sacara una paletita cuando se decidió la bajo al suelo mirando a los presentes con un burla tremenda**_

_**Había pasado casi una media hora de silencio incomodo donde se miraban mal…nadie cruzaba palabra y esos les comenzaba a hartar hasta que el sonido del horno los sobresalto y los salvo del silencio…Reiji fue a sacar la pizza del horno ya que todos lo miraban para que lo haga….todos se negaban a ir unos por pereza y otro…porque simplemente no querían…el pelinegro de ojos magenta suspiro con el su habitual semblante fruncido y fue a la cocina para volver con un gran pizza en sus manos todos corrieron a sentarse en la mesa….**_

_**-¡Yui/chichinashi/M-neko-chan/Cerda/ganado/Yui-san/Eva/bitch-chan/humana siéntate conmigo!-gritaron precipitadamente- ¡No contigo no!….¡.conmigo! ¡dije que conmigo!... ¡Yui/chichinashi/M-neko-chan/Cerda/ganado/Yui-san/Eva/bitch-chan/humana elige!-todos miraron a Yui…-**_

_**Kou le ofrecía dulce mostrándoselos, Yuma mostraba sus cubos de Azúcar, Raito se sacaba su sombrero para tendérselo, Shuu sacaba un audífono, Kanato le tendía una conejita que según él era amiga de teddy (ni idea de donde la saco), Ruki le mostraba un libro de niños, Ayato le ofrecía takoyaki, azusa le ofrecía unos caramelos envueltos en papel brillante**_

_**-¡sobornador!-se gritaron entre todos- ¿¡ahh y tú?!...¡Yo no soy sobornador solo es un trato justo!-se gritaron-**_

* * *

_**y aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! uwu...nos vemos el próximo!**_


	5. aviso

_**Holi, siento mucho no publicar ningún cap…uwu pero decidí tomarme unos días…lo que sucede es que alguien murió en mi familia y ando deprimida por muchas cosas que me han pasado…y pues me tomare unos cuantos días…volveré más o menos el jueves con un nuevo capítulo para la pequeña Yui…de verdad lo siento si no les avise ni nada de eso….así que espero que no se enojen….pero les prometo que estaré aquí el jueves….**_

_**Atte: Linnx shumii**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_¡_OHH si estoy devuelta! ¡con mejores ánimos! gracias por todos los reviews que me mandaron...uwu ¡y que bueno que disfruten del fic! ahora no pude responder los reviews ando cortita de tiempo tengo que salir a comprar una cositas por aqui y por ****allá y termine el capitulo rápidamente xD sin mas que decir aquí el capitulo 5:**

* * *

Yui los miraba a todos sin saber a quién elegir pues todos se gritaban y peleaban menos Raito y reiji…habían un gran desorden en el comedor estaban a punto de irse a los golpes nuevamente hasta que un grito paro todo el dueño del grito era de reiji con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre:

-¡¿Darth vader es el padre de luke?!-grito Raito que igual quería gritar se ganó una mirada de todos con una gota detrás de la cabeza- ¿Qué?...todos gritaban solo quería ser popular..-dijo Raito-

Todos negaron con la cabeza ignorando la estupidez de Raito todos volvieron a fijar la mirada en Reiji que tomo a la pequeña humana del brazo y la sentaba a su lado volvieron a fruncir su ceño enfadados…

-¿¡porque se tiene que sentar contigo megane!?-le gritaron todos- ¡que dejes de copiarme!...¡te digo que dejes de decir lo que yo digo!-todos apretaron sus dientes y se miraron esperando uno minutos-…¡Bien ya debió de haber terminado!...¿¡pero que!?...-se gritaron- ¡comete mi puño a ver si paras!-todos levantaron su puño para golpear al que estaba más cerca pero un nuevo grito perteneciente a reiji lo hizo callar-

-¡Se callan! ¡Coño!-grito reiji abrió sus ojos como platos al notar lo que dijo saco su librito especial ''librito para las mala palabras'' y anoto todos estallaron en risas-

Yui quien estaba callada saco un trozo de pizza y la llevo a sus labios estirándola…salía todo el queso derretido…el que estaba más cerca que era… Azusa acerco sus labios al extremo del trozo de queso derretido era como en la película: '' la dama y el vagabundo''…pues la había visto ayer…

Yui comenzó a comer el queso junto con Azusa quien tenía agarrado el queso del extremo contrario al de Yui estaban a punto de tocarse los labios hasta que uno de los presente tiro del cabello de Azusa haciendo este hacia atrás soltando el extremo…

Todos habían terminado de comer su pizza y cada uno se fue por su lado menos Azusa quien estaba en el rincón castigado mirando la pared Yuma se llevó a Yui al salón a jugar videojuegos la rubia le pateo el trasero al castaño

-¡¿es enserio?!...-grito Yuma tirando el joystick en la cabeza de Ayato que se encontraba sentado a un lado con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza-

-¡Ouch!...-dijo Ayato agarrándose la cabeza-¡era mi lado bueno! Como te atreves a golpear a or-interrumpido-

-a ¿''oreo-sama''?...-dijo Ruki con burla que estaba al lado de Yui pues era un sofá de 3 personas y los lugares iban así Yuma, Yui, Ruki este se encontraba leyendo su libro la pequeña niña que se encontraba a su lado se acercó a el donde el pelinegro le dirigió la mirada-

-..Puedo leer contigo ruki-san?...-le dijo la rubia mirándolo a lo que el chico accedió alzándola y sentándola en sus piernas y leyendo en voz alta para ella un sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en las mejillas del pelinegro-

Los dos vampiros a su lado soltaron un gruñido enfadados…pero decidieron callar ya estaban bastante golpeados para otra ronda Yuma tomo el joystick de mala gana y fijo su mirada a la pantalla con su ceño fruncido apretando sus dientes Ayato tomo el mando que tenía Yui antes y comenzó a jugar contra Yuma lo que tenían en común era la misma actitud competitiva….de vez en cuando miraban a Ruki quien le leía a Yui con su voz calmada y una ira los invadía…

-¡te pateare el trasero sakama-intento decir Yuma pero fue chitado por Ruki- ¡pero porque me call-fue nuevamente chitado por Ruki- TCH!...

Yui se había dormido en las piernas de Ruki este la alzo en sus brazos al estilo princesa llevándola a su habitación….intentando encontrarla…abrió una la primera puerta y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho….Raito lo hacía con una chica de quien sabe donde apareció cerró la puerta de golpe con su cara roja como tomate con el ceño fruncido y se fue rápidamente del pasillo se lamentaba haber abierto esa puerta…. Entro a la siguiente y vio a Kanato hablando con teddy y comiendo pasteles al parecer estaban en una fiesta de té…cualquier cosa era mejor que ver a Raito y a…su compañera en la habitación anterior cerró la puerta camino por el pasillo y entro a una puerta negra…era subaru con… ¿las bragas de Yui?...pues eran pequeñas…Y con encaje con color negro y blanco…tenía que admitirlo un enojo lo invadió…cerró la puerta enfadado…y sonrojado a la vez gruñio y…luego de un momento encontró por fin la habitación de Yui entro a dicha habitación y un olor lo invadió era agradable se acercó a la gran cama de la niña con sabanas color durazno las abrió y dejo a la niña con cuidado en la cama estaba a punto de darse la vuelta pero una débil mano agarro su brazo miro a al dueño de la pequeña mano era de Yui

-…quédate…-dijo media dormida con voz somnolienta-

-Ruki no respondió solo se sentó a un lado de la mano con la mano sobre la de la niña que se había vuelto a dormir miro detenidamente se veía…hermosa…estaba acercando sus labios a los de ella…estaba a centímetros de los suyos hasta su calmada respiración se mezclaba con la de el…estaba perdido pero de un momento a otro sintió un click en su cabeza volviendo en si…abrió los ojos como platos…al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer se apartó rápidamente poniéndose de pie con el rostro rojo cerrando los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido…Salió de la habitación intentando calmar su respiración y ordenar sus pensamientos estaba tan sumergido en su subconsciente….

¡EHH!...¡Ruki!¡ TEN CUIDADO!-le grito Yuma-

-eh?..Qu-no pudo terminar Ruki al caerse con nos cables tirados en el piso y estampándose de cara al suelo-

-¡Te lo dije!...-dijo Yuma intentando esconder una risa pero fue en vano exploto en risas y se acercó a ruki para Ayudarlo-

-¡No!...¡puedo solo!-grito Ruki-

-pos…okay…-dijo Yuma con una sonrisa de Burla sabía que no podría-Adelante…inténtalo…

-Ruki intento ponerse de pie pero salió un gruñido al no poder ponerse de pie en la caída se había torcido el tobillo- okay…Ayúdame…-

-Yuma se puso a su altura lo ayudo a ponerse de pie-… ¿en qué pensabas?...no te fijaste que el cabello de menstruación y yo…conectábamos la Xbox 360?-llevándolo al sofá con cuidado pues el mukami mayor cojeaba y lanzaba gruñidos se sentó en el sofá y miro a Yuma en todo el trayecto tenía la cabeza baja…el castaño quedo en silencio al ver lo que tenía en su nariz…

-¿Qué?...-dijo Ruki al ver a su hermano menor viendo su rostro- ¿Qué, que tengo?..-dijo ruki tocándose las mejillas, frente desesperado-

-el castaño inflo sus mejillas y soltó un fuerte risa-¡Tienes un moco!-

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Ruki limpiándose con un pañuelo y le dio un zape a su hermano en la cabeza-…inútil…-dijo enojado-

-¡ouch!¡Ahí ya tenía un moretón!-grito Yuma agarrándose la cabeza-

Ayato estaba de espaldas hacia ellos pues estaba conectando la consola luego de una lucha en conectarla se volteo y pudo ver a Yuma agarrándose la cabeza negó con la cabeza se ahorraría el preguntar… se volteo nuevamente y puso un disco en las consola de nombre _ (el nombre del videojuego que quieran xD)…

-¡mukami!...¡¿vamos a jugar?!-dijo tirándole un mando a Yuma y sentándose en el sofá más bien se tiro al sofá el mukami alto se sentó luego de unos segundos al lado de Ayato compitiendo quienes eran los mejores…las rondas iban así: Ayato perdía, Yuma ganaba, Ayato ganaba, Yuma perdía…Ruki leía su libro soltaba algunos que otros gruñidos roncos pues aun dolía su dobladura una voz cantarina hizo que todos levantaran la cabeza…era el ojiverde con sombrero…

-Yo quiero jugar~…-dijo Raito sentándose al otro extremo del sofá y tomando un mando paso menos de 5 minutos y a este le estaban pateando el trasero Ruki al escuchar al del sombrero no pudo evitar tener un sonrojo automáticamente se le vino esa imagen a la cabeza…escondió su rostro entre su libro intentando calmase y olvidarse de lo que había visto…

-nee~….!¿Ayato-kun puedes dejar de matarme?¡-dijo el de ojos verdes brillante-¡somos del mismo equipo desgraciado!-dijo Raito enfadado-

Yuma masticaba cubos de azúcar mientras que jugaba con los sakamakis (Ayato, Raito)…quien le pateaba el trasero a Ayato el castaño parecía tener practica…y lanzabas risas burlonas intentando provocar al Sakamaki logrando su objetivo Ayato comenzaba a gritar cosas sin sentido pues se enfadaba….Ruki pues…tenía un Tic en su ojo pues no podía leer en paz se puso de pie caminado con los ojos cerrados y con una aura de enfado….olvidando nuevamente los cables esparcidos por el piso tropezó con ellos pero esta vez se afirmó en la pared su tobillo todavía estaba resentido saco el aire y volvió a su caminar cojeando se posó frente a un ventanal de cristal corredizo y salió por este el cual lo guiaba al patio trasero inhalo aire vi miro el cielo de tonalidad azulada…la noche era tranquila se sentó en unas bancas y comenzó a leer…era el, la noche, y las pequeñas lámparas posadas en las paredes.

Yui abrió sus ojos rosas rápidamente con pequeñas lagrimas deslizándose por las mejillas porcelanas tenía la respiración agitada al parecer había tenido una pesadilla tomo su pequeña manta color durazno que la envolvía perfectamente y salió de la habitación restregándose un ojo las lágrimas todavía caían toco ligeramente la puerta de madera oscura de una habitación la que a los segundos después se encontraba abierta con un pelinegro plantado en la entrada de la dicha habitación con su habitual semblante frió la miro…

-Reiji-san…puedo dormir contigo hoy…?-pregunto Yui con un tono de que había llorado y con algo de miedo-

-porque deber- paro de hablar…era una niña…de seguro había tenido una pesadilla relajo su semblante y le sonrió sinceramente…era la primera vez que sonreía de esa manera desde hacía tiempo que no lo hacía…se hizo a un lado para que la niña entrara-

La pequeña rubia entro a la habitación de reiji y la examino con su inocente mirada…estaba muy ordenada miro al pelinegro quien se recostó en la cama este le hizo un espacio para que la niña se recostara la cual troto y se subió a su cama abrazándose a reiji este solo abrió los ojos como platos sentía calor…era agradable nunca le habían dado una muestra de afecto de esa manera miro a la Rubia ojirosa que tenía sus ojos entrecerrados a punto de caer en el sueño poso una mano en la cabellera rubia y una sonrisa se deslizo por su rostro inconscientemente cerrando sus ojos seguidamente olía el dulce aroma que desprendía el cabello de la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos era agradable…se sentía querido…sentía el calor que nunca pudo tener al estar con esa pequeña es como si viviera por primera vez la respiración, el olor, la suavidad de la niña lo hizo caer en un sueño del cual no quería despertar

Los cálidos rayos del sol se colaban entre la abertura de cortina y cortina acariciando los rostros de los vampiros que dormían plácidamente en sus cómodas camas excepto 3 vampiros que estaban tirados en el sofá con snaks y sodas en la pequeña mesa de cristal del salón y los mandos de la consola en sus manos Ayato estaba sobre Yuma durmiendo, Laito tenía el rostro sobre la espalda baja de Ayato cerca de su trasero unos estaba sobre el otro….el primero en abrir los ojos fue Yuma el cual al sentir el aliento de Ayato en su rostro y los labios de este cerca de los labios de El lanzo un grito que hizo a Ayato despertar y caerse del sillón tirando consigo a Raito el pelirrojo se sobo el trasero pues le había dolido ahí tenía un moretón al igual que en su espalda y rostro por la pelea de Ayer, Raito Tenía su ojo morado tanto que parecía un mapache este al igual que su hermano se sobo pero no el trasero si no la espalda pues cayó al suelo impactándose los moretones que se encontraban en esa zona, Yuma por su lado corrió al baño de la parte baja del salón y comenzó a enjuagarse todo el rostro y más los labios con expresiones de asco pues un Sakamaki casi lo besa…Espera:''¡¿y si en la noche me beso?!'' El castaño abrió los ojos como platos y saco su cepillo de dientes comenzado a lavarse la boca quitando cualquier ''rastro'' del Sakamaki

En la sala el mayor y el menos de los trillizos se miraron mutuamente confundidos…al ver al castaño correr directo al baño miraron a su alrededor y vieron a los sakamakis y mukamis de pie en la entrada de la sala…Ruki llevaba boxers de Peppa la cerdita, Kou llevaba boxers sueltos, Reiji llevaba un bata, Shuu tenía boxers y una camiseta manga corta, Azusa tenía un pijama de Bob esponja, kanato llevaba unos shorts una camiseta con estampado de un oso, Subaru tenía su antifaz sobre su cabeza con una camiseta negra manga corta….Kou soltó una risa al ver a su hermano mayor con un boxers de ese Tipo se lo creía a Azusa pues él era el menor….¿pero de su hermano mayor?...

-que lindos boxers Ruki~…-dijo kou burlándose pero esto se detuvo al ver a Yui restregándose un ojo y con su manta rosada ella traía unos shorts cortos y una camiseta de tirantes y un pequeño sonrojo se ubicó en las mejillas del rubio-

-que lindo sonrojo kou…-dijo Ruki burlándose era una venganza por burlarse de sus boxers de peppa la cerdita se puso a la altura de la niña y la alzo en sus brazos la niña beso la mejilla de Ruki como saludo de buenos días ganándose la envidia de todos y a ruki se le deslizo una sonrisa de burla-..¿Bien…Porque gritaron?-dijo Ruki unos segundos después- que estropearon mi sueño- interrumpido-

-su sueño húmedo con Peppa la cerdita-dijo esta vez subaru con burla-

-¡no es cierto!...¡Ya cállense!-dijo Ruki irritado-

Yuma quien apareció en ese momento por el pasillo con la frente azul pues no podía evitar pensar que el Sakamaki casi lo besa miro a los presentes quienes lo miraron inmediatamente…

-Yuma…Fuiste tú quién grito?-Pregunto Kou-

Al castaño le recorrió un escalofrió al recordar esa escena y se fue al rincón con un aura de desagrado se encogió y abrazo sus piernas balanceándose suavemente los sakamakis y mukamis se miraron con un gota en la cabeza y abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar al castaño…

-el cabello de menstruación ósea Ayato casi me besa…-dijo Yuma balanceándose- casi me besa…-dijo traumado-

-no es ciert-grito Ayato pero fue interrumpido-

-si es cierto…¿porque crees que te empuje?…-dijo Yuma-

-Ayato quedo en silencio y luego grito para salir corriendo a su habitación ''casi besaba al mukami…casi besaba al mukami'' repetía en su cabeza tirando un portazo era obvio que no saldría de ahí en unas horas el pelirrojo entro en su doncella de hierro con los ojos como platos-

* * *

**_¡aqui esta el capitulo prometido! de...*redoble de tambores* ¡DIABOLIK NIÑEROS!:'D_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**holi! siento mucho la demora uwu sali con mis amigos y demases pues mañana es mi cumpleaños y querían pasar los días conmigo :'3 me vuelvo mas vieja mañana no creo actualizar ya que de seguro estaré con mi familia...por el día en que me pondré mas vieja por dios!D': sin mas que decir el capitulo~:**_

* * *

La pequeña rubia ojirosa corría por la casa escapando de su perseguidores Yuma, Azusa, kanato la niña soltaba melodiosas risitas el castaño, el pelinegro, el peli morado les faltaba el aire para ser pequeña corría rápido pues era muy activa: ''estoy muy viejo para esto…''dijeron los tres vampiros mentalmente algo en común: el mismo pensamiento el primero en detenerse fue Azusa quien cayó de boca al suelo. El segundo en caer fue kanato solo a unos metros más lejos que Azusa.

Yuma era el último en estar en pie debía de admitir que estaba cansado pero no se atrevería a detenerse una mocosa no le podía ganar…''una mocosa que es muy linda, su cabello es suave, sus labios rosas y carnosos que incitaban a cualquiera a bersarl- '' ¡¿Ha?! ¡!Cállate Yuma! Se regañó el mismo….el castaño de estatura alta no se fijó por donde iba y solo sintió como algo le golpeaba la cabeza fuertemente tirándolo al suelo pues si se había golpeado con una madera sobresaliente del techo de la mansión hizo un gesto de dolor y entreabrió sus ojos pudo notar a unos ojos rosas mirándolo con un aire de preocupación la niña decía su nombre pero no podía responder no tenía palabras estaba perdido en la rubia se veía como un ángel piel blanca, cabello rubio muy suave, esos grandes y hermosos ojos rosas sin duda era la chica más bella que había visto sintió una punzada en su frente causando que cerrara los ojos con una leve expresión de dolor y sintió una tira humedecida en su frente la niña se lo había puesto miro nuevamente a la niña quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos realmente se había preocupado se sentía a metros que se echaba la culpa el castaño levanto su mano a la mejilla de la niña y la acaricio haciéndole entender que no fue su culpa sonrió de lado y se levantó con cuidado hasta quedar sentado abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir los brazos de la niña en su torso le trasmitía calor a esa piel que habitualmente se encontraba fría el vampiro rodeo con sus brazos a la rubia quería disfrutar del calor que le proporcionaba ese pequeño cuerpo pero ese momento acabo al ver los pies de ruki frente a él tenía su ceño fruncido más que enojado ''esta con mi ganado'' pensó Yuma con burla de seguro ya la había hecho parte de su ''territorio'' sonrió de lado y beso la frente de la niña mientras que miraba de reojo a su hermano mayor el cual estaba rojo de ira aclaro su garanta y tomo la mano de su hermano menor y apretó está fuertemente con una sonrisa que no escondía nada bueno el castaño hizo un gesto de dolor con la apretada que su ''cariñoso'' hermano mayor se lo hacía a propósito'' pensó Yuma con enfado notorio se levantó del suelo y miro a su hermano con ira y paso por su lado colocando sus brazos tras su nuca hasta perderse en el pasillo de la derecha la niña miro a ruki quien estaba serio causando que esta se encorvara intimidada el pelinegro iba a decir algo pero no lo logro solo vio que alejaban a su YUI del suelo miro al dueño de esas asquerosas manos que sostenían a yui primero estaba estupefacto y seguidamente con una mirada de ira la rubia miro de reojo y vio una cabellera lila era kanato…tenía el semblante serio con sus habituales ojeras bajo los ojos y paso a un lado de ruki el pelimorado sintió un golpe en la cabeza se volteo enojado y le arrebataron a yui bruscamente ya se estaba poniendo histérico….

-¡dámela! ¡Ella es mía!-grito kanato histérico arrebatándole a yui y apegándola a el-

-¡que mentira…ella es mía es MI ganado!-grito ruki enfadado y le arrebato a yui otra vez-

-¡que no!-dijo kanato quitándole a yui pero con un torpe movimiento se le cayó la niña los dos se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos-

La niña hizo un gesto de dolor había caído al suelo golpeándose la rodilla y haciéndose una herida se le comenzaban a llenar los ojos de lágrimas los 2 vampiros se agacharon e intentaron animarla…

-n-no llores…te doy…un algodón de azúcar…del bueno-dijo kanato aún más desesperado miro la rodilla de la niña y se le hacía agua la boca negó rápidamente la cabeza-

-vamos…no llores… ¿vamos por tu parfait?-dijo ruki con un gesto de pena miro su rodilla y al igual que el Sakamaki se le hacía agua su boca negó con la cabeza y miro a la niña que no cesaba su llanto les dio un escalofrío a los dos vampiros una cuarta voz se hizo presente con enojo notorio se acercó con ''estilo'' a la niña y empujando a los otros dos y la alzo en sus brazos llevándosela la niña miro a los vampiros y frunció su ceño girándoles el rostro con las mejillas infladas….''se enojó conmigo…'' dijeron los dos con pequeñas lagrimas ''yui-san/ganado…no te enojes!'' gritaron en sus mentes para luego tirarse uno sobre el otro peleando echándose la culpa mutuamente…

-¡es tu culpa perra!-grito kanato a ruki mordiéndole la mano-

-¡como que perra! ¡Niño trastornado que ve los teletubbies!-grito ruki con una expresión de dolor y tirando el cabello de kanato-

-¡por lo menos no tengo boxers de peppa la cerda gay!-grito kanato con dolor pero un puño intercepto con su rostro-

-¡peppa no es una cerda gay!-dijo ruki con lagrimitas-

El rubio que se había llevado a la niña la sentó en la mesa y curándole la herida evitando oler su sangre…sabía que si la olía no se controlaría

-esto te va a arder…-dijo Kou con su habitual voz cantarina poniendo un poco de alcohol en la herida de la niña la pequeña hizo un gesto de dolor pero callo viendo con el rubio le ponía un curita en su blanca rodilla-

Kou le seco las lágrimas a la niña y la abrazo con cariño parecían padre e hija la pequeña le correspondió por alguna razón el corazón de la pequeña le latía rápidamente el rubio se separó con una sonrisa y le dio un dulce…la niña lo iba a agarra pero este lo alejo…

-te lo doy si me besas…-dijo kou con una sonrisa pícara y acercando su rostro al de la niña-

La rubia entrecerró los ojos acercándose al rostro del vampiro el cual tenía los ojos entrecerrados estaban a centímetros de los labios del otro pero un golpe apareció en la mejilla del rubio ese puño lo conocía era de laito quien estaba enojado tomo a la niña y se la llevo a la sala dejando al rubio con una mano en su mejilla y una sonrisa sádica en sus labios soltando una risa melodiosa mientras se ponía de pie fue tal fuerza que lo tiro al suelo

Laito miraba enojado a la niña la cual pedía perdón…el ojiverde relajo su rostro pues lo entendía…era pequeña se sentó al lado de la niña y la abrazo debía de admitirlo estaba celoso…ahora lo entendía…le gustaba esa linda niña rubia…quería estar con ella por siempre y no dejarla en manos de nadie…no era lujuria lo que creía que sentía por la chica si no…amor…nunca había sentido algo igual…solía jugar con ellas y luego desecharlas…pero con ella…era diferente se levantó del sofá perdido en sus pensamientos y salió del salón dirigiéndose a su habitación algo en él había cambiado se lanzo en su cama y cerró los ojos ordenando sus pensamientos quedando profundamente dormido

Yui se acomodó en el sofá del salón quedando dormida con su respiración tranquila pasaron unos minutos y sintió algo bajo de ella mejor dicho alguien abrió lentamente sus ojos rosados miro al dueño del cuerpo y era shuu el mayor de los hermanos sakamakis tenía sus brazos contra el cuerpo de la niña la cual se movió tan solo un poco para alejarse sin despertarlo pero no resulto solo logro que la apretara contra su cuerpo en verdad se sentía cómodo con ella sobre su torso…le gusta el calor que le transmitía ese delgado y blanquecino cuerpo la niña volvió a cerrar los ojos quedándose dormida nuevamente mientras apoyaba su rostro en el pecho del ojiazul

-*Con los demás*-

Ruki que estaba curándose mejor dicho le estaban curando la herida del brazo y la mano haciendo expresiones de dolor por las punzadas del algodón mojado en alcohol cerro sus ojos fuertemente pues le pasaron el algodón a la herida profunda del brazo…si kanato le había clavado un tenedor…el pelimorado no estaba mejor que ruki tenía golpeado la mejilla y…le faltaba cabello y rasguños en el rostro las uñas de ruki estaban bien largas al igual que al pelinegro le pasaban alcohol en el rostro y le ponían el cabello o por lo menos lo intentaban pues había quedado sin pelo de un lado se abrazó a Teddy pues le ardía Ayato y Azusa intentaban desinfectar la herida que provoco el tenedor clavado en el brazo de ruki…mientras que reiji curaba el rostro de kanato subaru pues intentaba colocar el cabello que había sido arrancado

*-flash back (o como se escriba ;-;)*-

Kanato estaba sobre ruki ahorcándolo mientras que el de cabellera negra pateaba a kanato en sus mini… ¿ositos? El pelimorado cayó al piso agarrándose su delicada parte mientras que ruki tomaba una bocanada de aire pero esto quedo ahí cuando kanato saco su tenedor especial de su saco y se lo clavo en el brazo estaba cantando victoria al ver al mukami mayor gritando e intentando quitarse el tenedor pero apenas si podía rozarse el lugar afectado sin duda el tenedor quedo clavado en su brazo miro al ojimorado tomo un poco del cabello lila del vampiro y tiro de él tan fuerte que se lo arranco de raíz dejando pequeños lugares sin pelo este se agarró la parte donde le faltaba el cabello y grito….toda esa pelea primero había empezado por yui, luego porque kanato llamo ''perra'' a ruki, luego ruki lo comenzó a molestar con lo teletubbies y kanato hacia lo mismo pero con peppa la cerdita….

*-en la noche de ese mismo dia 8:20 pm...-*

Los chicos estaban de pie en la sala con sus uniformes puestos…pues el fin de semana largo había terminado y tenían que ir a la escuela kanato traía un sombrero puesto hasta que le creciera el cabello, ruki tenía vendado su brazo, Ayato tenía sus habituales peleas con los mukamis (kou, Yuma), y Raito pues estaba en su iPhone viendo un video para ser exactos un video porno lanzaba sonrisa disfrutando la escena que le brindaba ese aparto, Reiji estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados, Azusa pues jugaba con sus cuchillos y hablaba con Justin y Shuu…bueno Shuu dormía como nunca todos miraron a la escalera donde se escuchaban pequeños saltos y vieron a la pequeña rubia con un uniforme pequeño que consistía en una camisa blanca amarrada con un pequeño lazo, un blazer negro sobre la misma, junto con su habitual falda pero más pequeña, una medias que llegaban bajo la rodilla con su vendaje puesto la herida aun no sanaba y sus zapatos de escuela, los presentes al verla se sonrojaron incluyendo a reiji, y a Shuu quien se había despertado hacia unos segundos la chica corrió a su lado con una sonrisa y los miro inocentemente el primero en adelantarse para tomar la mano de yui fue Azusa quien había guardado sus cuchillos en la mochila que colgaba en su hombro, alzo a la pequeña y salió de la mansión sakamaki los presentes se miraron mutuamente enfadados y lamentándose por no habérseles ocurrido antes tomaron sus mochilas de mala gana y salieron de la mansión, reiji aseguro la puerta de madera oscura de la gran mansión y entro a la limusina al igual que los mukamis y todos su hermanos los asientos iban así: ruki, Yuma, Kou, Raito, Yui, Azusa, Ayato, Kanato, Subaru, Shuu y reiji este último estaba asqueado por tener que sentarse con el bueno-para-nada de su hermano mayor la limusina se detuvo frente a un establecimiento de gran tamaño tanto ancho como alto…

* * *

_**espero que hayan disfrutado el cap :'3 y si no esta tan gracioso lo siento :'3 nos vemos en el próximo cap de...:DIABOLIK NIÑEROS!:D**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Aqui el cap de Diabolik niñeros!:'3 siento si he dejado abandonado xD uwu...tomohisa es un oc perteneciente a mi uwu espero que no les moleste que lo haya agregado :'0 si les molesta lo saco si quieren si?:3...y muchas gracias a todas! y a todos (si es que hay un chico por aqui(?xD...que me desearon feliz cumpleaños! se lo agradezco de corazón!:'D...no se olviden...si quieren que agregue a un oc suyo me lo dicen si?...porque ahora que lo veo...Yui se quedara con uno solo...y entonces los demás chicos quedaran en la friendzone...;-;...y no digo mas xD...me lo dicen si?:'3 sin mas que decir el capitulo 7:**_

* * *

los sakamakis y mukamis quedaron mirando la escuela nocturna….y luego dirigieron la mirada a la niña que se encontraba a su lado cayendo en cuenta de que era una niña y no podía ir a esa escuela….debían de buscar una que se adapte…ha ella….se miraron mutuamente luego miraron a reiji que diera un solución rápida…el pelinegro suspiro y acomodo sus gafas…

-dado que la humana es…una niña no podrá asistir…a la escuela nocturna…pero tampoco se puede quedar en la mansión….tendré que matricularla…al jardín de niños…-dijo en un tono serio-

Los vampiros abrieron los ojos como platos su yui…no estaría con ellos más bien se quedaría a cargo de desconocidas conectaron sus miradas y corrieron hacia yui para evitar que se vaya reiji al ver lo que intentaban hacer tomo a yui en brazos y la metió en la limusina y seguidamente partió a la dirección contraria….Raito, Kou, Ayato, Yuma cayeron de rodillas al suelo con aura de tristeza como de una perdida se tratase seguidamente gritaron en unísono….

-NOOOO ¡Cerda/Bitch-chan/M-neko-chan/ Chichinashi!-levantando la mano con pequeñas lágrimas-

Los demás sakamakis y mukamis se comenzaron a ir lentamente por la vergüenza que le provocaban esos vampiros en el suelo….solo se quedaron Ruki y Shuu…quienes los demás los empujaron para que fueran a consolar a los miembros de su familia….ya que eran los mayores debían de asumir la responsabilidad los demás se fueron dejándolos ahí….alguno que otro se sonrojaban por la vergüenza y otros caminaban rápidamente hasta perderse a la vuelta del pasillo, al entrar a los salones mientras que el ojiazul y el pelinegro se arrodillaban al lado de sus hermanos consolándolos…

-¡reacciona! ¡Mierda reacciona!-gritaron ruki y shuu al unísono abofeteando a sus hermanos quienes estaban perdidos-

Los 6 vampiros caminaban por el pasillo de la dicha escuela bajo la mirada de todos Raito, Ayato, Yuma y Kou tenían las mejillas hinchadas y muy rojas que apenas si se le veían sus ojos fueron muchas bofetadas de parte de sus hermanos mayores entraron a clases pues hacia sonado la campanilla de El ingreso a clases

*-en otro lugar*-

Yui quien ya estaba con su uniforme nuevo de primaria que consistía en una camisa blanca bajo la falda estampada a cuadros, y suspensores que pasaban por sus hombros hasta terminar en la parte trasera de la dicha falda la cual la sostenían, una corbata bien amarrada al cuello de la blanca camisa, medias hasta la rodilla y sus zapatos escolares, el cabello de Yui el cual había crecido considerablemente estaba amarrado con una liga y su fleco recto estaba sentada en el asiento trasero junto con reiji quien la miraba de reojo y se sonrojaba de vez en cuando….se veía linda….negó con su cabeza suavemente no debía pensar en eso….sus ojos se fijaron nuevamente en la ventana que se encontraba a su lado salió de la limusina una vez que esta se haya detenido frente a un establecimiento el cual SU humana asistiría debía admitirlo no quería que se fuera despidió a la niña en la gran puerta del establecimiento llevándose varias miradas de las madres que se encontraba esparcidas por ahí lo encontraban guapo reiji nuevamente se metió a la limusina incomodo por las miradas de esas mujeres era como si lo comieran con la mirada le recorrió un escalofrió y saco un libro a lo cual precedió a leerlo.

El receso recién comenzaba y Yui corría con sus nuevos amigos jugando a las atrapadas era la más atlética de las niñas del jardín se sentó en una banca pues se había cansado inhalo y exhalo profundamente miro a su lado un niño de tez blanca, pecas en mejillas y nariz, cabello castaño y ojos lilas/purpuras la miraba atentamente el niño ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió a la rubia Ojirosa la cual le devolvió la sonrisa entablaron una conversación se preguntaban sus colores favoritos, comida favorita, gustos y demases…

-¿como te llamas?..-pregunto el niño con cierto toque de interés-

-Komori yui -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-y tu?...

-Tomohisa yuu…-dijo el niño con amabilidad-

El receso había acabado los dos niños se abrazaron en forma de despedida pues iban en clases diferentes…habían quedado en verse luego de las clases en el segundo receso Yui entro feliz al salón el cual tenía en las paredes varios carteles con dibujos, estantes de cosas de aseo, materiales para hacer manualidades, libros de niños para Yui eso era el paraíso sinceramente estaba ansiosa por jugar con su nuevo amigo tenían mucho en común él era un año mayor que la rubia por lo que iban en un clase un poco más avanzada ninguno de los dos tenían en cuenta de que algo surgiría de esa amistad… luego de varios minutos que para la rubia se le hacían eternos tocaron la campanilla para el receso Yui ordeno rápidamente sus libros y los guardo en su mochila salió disparada por la puerta blanca del salón tras ella corrían otros niños a encontrase con sus amigos o tan solo a jugar Yui busco a Yuu por todo el patio pero no lograba ubicarlo….rendida y decepcionada se sentó en las banca del jardín mirando los rosales que se encontraban a su lado tomo un rosa azul y la admiro sintió una mano que le cubrió sus ojos reconoció la risa que salió de los labios del dueño de esa mano que yacía en sus ojos dejo salir un risa y una sonrisa se deslizo por sus labios volteo su cabeza y vio al castaño quien reía seguidamente se sentó al lado de la rubia

-¿Qué estás haciendo Yui?...-dijo el niño admirando la bella rosa que se encontraba en la delicada y blanquecina mano de la rubia- es muy linda….

-la rubia Asintió suavemente- lo es…-dijo riendo y miro al castaño a los ojos sonriéndole-… ¿vamos a jugar?...-dijo Yui poniéndose de pie-

-el castaño asintió y los dos se fueron corriendo uno persiguiendo al otro y así sucesivamente los dos disfrutaban el viento en la cara algo más en común los dos eran igual de rápidos-

*-en otro lugar en el mismo momento*-

Yuma corría por el pasillo de la escuela sin importarle que la gente mirara tenía que salvar su vida comenzó a reír con burla siendo perseguido por su hermano mayor Kou el cual tenía su saco alrededor de su cintura… cuando el castaño le puso el pegamento en la silla del rubio se le quedo pegado un lado de los pantalones en la silla y al ejercer fuerza se habían destrozado el lado del trasero dejando ver su ropa interior de corazones por supuesto sus acosadoras estaban que explotaban al ver la ropa interior de Kou las chicas agradecían eternamente al castaño….el cual doblaba pasillo por pasillo riendo entro al primer salón que encontró despistando a su hermano que paso de largo buscándolo el castaño comenzó a reír pero esto paro al fijarse en el salón que estaba….y se arrepintió haber entrado ahí…estaban su grupo de acosadoras….besando fotos de…¿el?...habían fotos las cuales ni idea de donde las habían conseguido…¡¿el saliendo de la ducha?!, ¡¿el sin camiseta?!...a que se dedicaban estas chicas un tic en su ojo apareció…y se deslizo por la pared intentando abrirla…pero se había trabado o mejor dicho la HABÍAN trabado…las chica al percatarse de la presencia de su amor platónico se les formo una sonrisa y se acercaron a El peligrosamente….

-Yuma-kun~…-dijo una chica que desconocía su nombre y poso su mano en el pecho del castaño el cual retrocedía chocando con la ventana...demonios miro de reojo hacia fuera y vio un árbol…vale…suerte no me falle ahora…dicho esto abrió la venta y se lanzó al árbol un grito de niña salió de sus labios y…callo sobre una rama…golpeándose su Yuma-conda se agarró su la parte afectada y con el dolor callo de la rama estampando su cara en el suelo soltando maldiciones...''okay…y con esto no podre tener hijos…'' dijo en su mente mientras que se retorcía en el suelo sí que dolía….una vez que el dolor paro se puso de pie yéndose al salón y sacar su caja de cubitos de azúcar….eso era lo único que lo calmaba…si no estaba yui para beber su dulce sangre entonces tenía que remplazarla por su azúcar-chan….aunque con tan solo recordar la sangre de Yui no podía evitar babear se sentó en la silla que estaba junto con su pupitre y se recostó sobre el mesón intentando sacar el rostro de Yui de su subconsciente….por as que luchaba por olvidarla no podía…se sentía un sucio pedófilo al querer a una niño de apenas 6 años…se agarró el cabello desesperado se loe estaba pensando mucho….apoyo sus brazos en la mesa con su cabeza sobre ellos quedando así por un buen rato levanto el rostro al sentir que lo llamaban era su hermano…azusa que había entrado a su clase…pues se tenían que ir…se había quedado dormido….

-Yuma…tenemos que irnos...-dijo Azusa con su habitual voz calmada-

-¿Qué?... ¿no vendrá la vieja…?-dijo Yuma volteando hacia su hermano el cual exploto en risas al ver al castaño-¡¿Ha?! ¿¡De que te ríes!?-

-Solo mírate….-dijo Azusa dijo Azusa riendo-

Definitivamente el Castaño tenía besos en su frente, y comisura del labio….demonios...creo saber quiénes fueron…Yuma se limpió la frente dejando rojo…pero no salía…tenía los labios marcados… abusaron de mi mientras dormía….suspiro poniéndose de pie y tomando los libros que se suponía que usaría…los guardo en su mochila colgándola en su hombro y saliendo del salón más enojado que nunca….se suponía que el hacía eso a las demás….no ellas a El….olvidándose por completo de su hermano menor, azusa quien intentaba ir a su paso pues el castaño al tener piernas largas caminaba aún más rápido prácticamente corría…quería llegar rápido para ver a Yui… ni el sabia El por qué…solo no soportaba estar lejos de ella…por as cursi e idiota que sonara…

-¡espérame Yumazila!-grito azusa cansado- …no he hecho tanto ejercicio…En diez años…-dijo Azusa en un hilo de Voz deteniéndose mientras exhalaba e inhalaba-

*-con Ayato y Kanato y Raito*-

Pues estos estaban sentados en las sillas de hipsterlandia (de ahí vengo ;u;) para ser exactos estaban en el Starbucks…Ayato quien tomaba un Caramelo Frappuccino mientras miraba a su hermano mayor kanato con la frente azul...pues este tenía el mesón lleno de comida (pasteles, muffins, galletas, glaseados) y comía exageradamente rápido perdido en el dulce sabor Ayato miro a sus espaldas y suspiro pues su hermano mayor, la cabeza de los trillizos ligaba o intentaba ligarse a una chica del mostrador y esta no se quedaba atrás igual hacía gestos o expresiones coquetas Ayato llevo el vaso de Frappuccino a sus labios y tomo de este esperando a que uno de sus hermanos dejara de hacer lo que hacía y se pudieran ir…pero no habían señales de ninguno de ellos seguían metidos en sus asuntos coloco un codo en la mesa y sostuvo su rostro en su mano ya se estaba aburriendo….sus ojos brillaron al ver que por fin Raito había dejado a la chica y venia directo a ello esperaba ansioso a que dijeras esa palabras que tanto quería oír

-¿vámonos?...-le pregunto el vampiro de fedora mirando a sus hermanos-

-¡claro que si!..-dijo Ayato poniéndose de pie y tomando la mochila a su lado mientras que caminaba a la salida seguido de Raito pero faltaba uno de ellos para completar al grupo de…. los trillizos….Kanato quien revisaba precipitadamente sus bolsillos y los de su mochila-…que sucede…-dijeron los dos ojiverdes al unisono-

-por casualidades…de la vida…-dijo Kanato nervioso mientras que era interrumpido por sus dos hermanos-

-ve al grano….-dijeron los dos mirándolo con poca paciencia...-

-he olvidado mi dinero….-dijo Kanato mientras se tocaba el cabello con un sonrojo en sus mejillas apenado-

-¡¿Que?!...-gritaron los dos si su mandíbula no estuviera sujeta a su cráneo hubiera perforado el piso- vale….vale…vámonos…lentamente….-dijo Ayato mientras caminaba disimuladamente a la salida mientras que Raito le seguía junto con Kanato…quien sudaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón el sudor comenzó a caer más seguido captando la atención del guardia que estaba en la puerta: ''oh dios…'' dijo Kanato y más encima era ateo…sudando como cerdo-

-el guardia miro a kanato y se percató en que n había pagado los trillizos salieron corriendo mientras que varios policías los perseguían corrieron por la plaza pasando por los árboles y con ramas en sus cabellos junto con varias caídas lograron despistarlos llegando a la mansión….sucios, raspillados, ramas en el cabello…Raito tenía su fedora rasgada, Ayato con la cara sucia con su bufanda rasgada al igual que sus pantalones y sucios, Kanato con su saco sucio sobre la cabeza pues en la persecución su sobrero había salido volando y todavía no le crecía el cabello entraron a la mansión y recibieron una chancla en la cabeza de parte de Reiji pues acababa de limpiar el piso y estos lo estaban ensuciando y los saco a patadas al jardín dejándolos ahí sin importarle los sucio y dañados que estaban cerro el ventanal corredizo seguidamente bajo la cortina dirigiéndose al salón volviendo a limpiar lo que habían ensuciado nuevamente paso a la cocina limpiando pues estaba el desastre…

*-flash back*-

Todos los vampiros estaban en la cocina….como siempre…peleando Ayato tenía un pulpo en sus manos gritando lo que deseaba comer, Raito tenía fideos en sus manos, Kou tenía en sus manos espaguetis y carne molida, Yuma un tazón de merengue en sus manos, Ruki tenía una fuente con salsa, Kanato tenía un paquete de azúcar y cerezas en un cuenco, Shuu tenía un trozo de carne en sus manos, subaru tenía queso y filetes de pollo, Reiji tenía queso y aceite de oliva extra virgen, Azusa tenía una cebolla y dos huevos en sus manos….

-¡No!...¡haremos takoyaki!-grito Ayato rojo de ira por no conseguir lo que deseaba comer-

-¡¿que?!...¡claro que no! ¡Haremos macaroni!-dijo Raito al igual que su hermano rojo de ira-

-¡JAJA!...noup! Haremos espaguetis a la boloñesa~…-dijo Kou ocultando su enojo pero fue imposible un tono rojizo se comenzaba a hacer presente-

-¡¿HA?!...¡No! ¡Tarta de merengue con frutillas y dulce de leche!-dijo Yuma enfadado-

-¡No! ¡Vamos a morir de diabetes!...¡mejor hagamos Fideos Rossejats!-grito Ruki-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Muy salado!...¡Haremos cherry pie!-dijo Kanato histérico y rojo-

-No….¡QUIERO BISTEC!-Grito Shuu a lo que todos lo miraron sorprendidos ya que casi nunca gritaba pasaron unos segundos y volvió el bullicio entre todos-

-¡por supuesto que no! Haremos pechuga de pollo rellena de jamón y queso!-dijo Subaru-

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Haremos carbonara!...-dijo Reiji gritando al igual que sus hermanos….se supone que en ese momento debería de tener dignidad…pero el hambre le estaba ganando y salía su Reiji interior-

-Yo…quiero….tarta de panceta y queso….-dijo Azusa gritando mas bien le salía ronco…pues el gritar no iba con el-

-¡NO!...-gritaron todos los vampiros a Azusa desquitándose con el el cual se fue al rincón con miedo pues estos estaban que sacaban fuego por la boca y oídos por no tener lo que querían

Al cabo de un momento Todos empezaron a tirarse los ingredientes por la cabeza incluso Reiji quien su hambre lo dominaba y lo hacía un animal….todo termino como una pelea de comida…Ayato Cubierto por huevos y harina que caían de su cabellera rojiza hasta sus hombros dejando un rastro por su torso, Raito con la salsa chorreando por su cabello que lo lavaba con loreal…porque yo lo valgo…., Yuma tenía la carne molida espaciada por su cara y cabello, Kou tenía el pulpo por su cabeza que dejaba rastros babosos en su cabello recién lavado, Ruki tenía el merengue en toda su cara y el tazón en su cabeza, Shuu estaba cubierto con aceite de oliva el cual caía por su rostro, cabello, y empapando todo a su paso con un rastro aceitoso, Kanato Tenía el jamón y el queso en su cara y cabeza, Reiji estaba cubierto con harina y un huevo en su cara el cual había impactado en su gafas ensuciándolos, Subaru tenía todas las cerezas explotadas en su cara las cual estaban rellenas de su jugo natural y un trozo de carne en su cabeza…El único que estaba salvado fue azusa quien estaba lejos de esos animales se puso de pie ya que estaba hincado junto a la pared y comenzo a caminar lentamente….pero uno de los vampiros lo vio….

-¿Adónde vas mukami?-Pregunto Kanato viendo al pelinegro irse lentamente mientras que a los otros se les formaba una sonrisa con la crueldad reflejada en sus ojos y acercándose lentamente con los ingredientes en sus manos le chico de vendas al percatarse de que querían lograr se movió rápido corriendo…o intento hacerlo ya que los demás se tiraron sobre el ensuciándolo con harina, huevos, pulpo, salsa, merengue, aceite, le pasaban jamón y queso por el rostro con una sonrisa malévola en sus rostros…

*-fin del flashback*-

El ojimagenta suspiro y comenzó a asear lo que anteriormente habían ensuciado…incluyéndolo al terminar de limpiar todo el desastre se dirigió al salón para encontrarse con la sorpresa de su hermano…mayor tirado en el sofá…lo tomo y lo hecho a patadas donde sus hermanos menores se encontraban hacía ya unas horas que al ver a su hermano mayor tirado en el suelo se lanzaron sobre el….

-¡como no nos abriste la puerta!-dijo Ayato enfadado zarandeando a su hermano mayor logrando que se golpeara contra el suelo….este mareado y con el dolor que hasta podía ver a yui girando frente a el….solo respondió

-wow cuantas yuis…-dijo apuntando a la nada-

-Raito golpeo a su hermano menor en la cabeza-¡¿viste lo que hiciste?!...¡lo dejaste retardado!

-¡que daño!¡ Ahí tengo un moretón!-dijo Ayato agarrándose la cabeza con pequeñas lagrimas-

-Kanato quien estaba alucinando por el hambre-¡Vamos dora! ¡Tenemos que encontrar la piña de goku bajo del mar!-mientras corría sosteniendo a teddy de un brazo imaginándose que era Dora la exploradora-

*-en otro lugar*-

La rubia descansaba en la banca pues había estado corriendo con tomohisa pues la profesora que le daría las clases de ciencias/naturaleza para niños de su edad no había podido asistir dando por resultado que les dieran la hora libre para que los niños pudieran jugar…el castaño se sentó al lado de la niña y la miro a lo que la niña le dio una mirada de vuelta…

-tomohisa….siempre seremos amigos….¿verdad?...-dijo Yui con su melodiosa voz y la inocencia reflejada en sus ojos…-

-claro que si….siempre seremos amigos…-dijo el niño con una sonrisa-

-¿me lo prometes?...-dijo Yui extendiendo el dedo meñique-

-te…lo prometo..-dijo tomohisa uniendo sus delgados dedos y una sonrisa se deslizo por los labios rosa de la niña-

* * *

_**y hasta aqui el cap de hoy!...el cual debí subirlo hace dias...D':...nos vemos el proximo cap de Diabolik niñeros!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Mary-chan: Claro que puedes~ uwu…dame los datos de tu OC~…y no~ no se quedara con yuu…uwu..Gracias por dejar review!~_**

**_OtakuDL: Tranquila, Tranquila~ uwu la yuma-conda está curándose (?...enserio te vieron raro?...xD Gracias por dejar review!~_**

**_¡aquí el capitulo 8 de diabolik niñeros!:3...¡muchas gracias a todos los reviews! ¡_****_me leí todos y cada uno de ellos! muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia...¡uwu me hace muy feliz no he podido responder a todos es que aquí mis primos me están jodiendo!:c_**

* * *

La niña rubia corrió a su clase lista para buscar su mochila para irse corriendo a la salida esperando a que la recogieran se despidió de yuu y espero sentada en una banca mientras que columpiaba sus pies los cuales colgaban tomo la rosa que anteriormente había tomado del arbusto y la admiro con una sonrisa, y una mierda que reflejaba alegría y ternura….fijo su vista a la limusina que se detuvo frente a sus ojos esta abrió la puerta y casi todos los vampiros se lanzaron sobre ella tomando su rostro con pequeñas lagrimas reiji estaba de pie tras de ellos con su habitual semblante serio pero por dentro estaba preocupado y con preguntas: '' ¿la habrán tratado bien?, ¿habrá echo amigas?, y una pregunta choco en su subconsciente: '' ¿habrá conocido chicos?'' un fuego ardió en su interior al mismo tiempo un enojo lo inundo intento calmarse con un intento en vano no podía, no podía dejar de pensar que alguien le quitaría a la rubia

La niña se apartó bruscamente con el ceño fruncido los vampiros la estaban poniendo nerviosa los vampiros abrieron los ojos como platos al verla alejarse qué clase de cosas le habrían enseñado esos niños a su rubia…porque estaba así… Raito, Kou, Yuma, Ayato se voltearon y se agacharon con pequeñas lagrimas….¿su pequeña rubia se había revelado?...abrazaron sus rodillas apegándolas a su pecho…¿Quién habrá sido el desgraciado que se atrevió a enseñarle eso?...levantaron la mirada que hasta se podía ver fuego en ella y se levantaron bruscamente dirigiéndose a la entrada del jardín buscarían al responsable que le enseño eso comenzaron a correr buscando a los niños mientras que sus hermanos los agarraban de la cintura mientras que estos intentaban seguir avanzando dándoles golpes o tirando de sus cabellos enfurecidos mientras que yui los miraba con una gota en la cabeza…hasta que un grito detuvo todo era reiji que estaba enfadado todos se detuvieron y se dirigieron a la limusina como cachorros regañados ya en la puerta negra de la limusina….

-¡quítate mukami!...-grito Ayato empujando a Kou-

-¡Tu quitate sakamaki! ¡Yo iré primero!..-grito Kou empujando a Ayato igualmente-

-¡yo pido la ventana!...-grito Raito-

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero ese lugar!-grito yuma tirando el cabello de Raito y tirándolo hacia atrás-

-Yo quiero al lado de Eve….-dijo Azusa roncamente-

-¡NO!-gritaron todos acumulándose en la entrada de la limusina-

-¡Yo quiero!...-se gritaban entre ellos-

-¡Quítate!-empujándose-

Reiji suspiro rojo pues la gente que pasaba los miraba, algunos riendo, otros con cara de: que mierda…reiji enojado empujo a todos logrando meterlos y seguidamente se metió dentro suspirando luego miro a todos que se mataban con la mirada y otros dos que sonreían victoriosos al estar al lado de yui…los susodichos eran nada más ni nada menos que:….Shuu, Ruki…a los demás estaba que se explotaba una vena de la cabeza…Ayato cerró los ojos y abrió la pequeña hielera de la limusina sacando un refresco que al parecer era uno de mora todos miraron el refresco y buscaron otro más del mismo sabor pero era el único miraron el de Ayato….Kanato que estaba más cerca se lo arranco de las manos dispuesto a abrirlo y tomárselo pero este desapareció de sus dedos y quedo en las manos de Raito quien fue aún más rápido la abrió pero despareció, el refresco paso por las manos de subaru quien lo llevaba a sus labios dispuesto a tomárselo y refresco-chan salió volando por una mano perteneciente a kou tirándola en las manos de reiji…todos los vampiros presentes…excepto shuu y ruki quienes si se movían perderían su asiento y no dejarían que eso sucediera los vampiros se lanzaron contra reiji intentando quitarle el refresco el cual termino tirado en el suelo chorreando todo a su paso….

-¡era mi alfombra nueva bestias!-grito reiji acomodándose el cabello y las gafas las cuales tenían el cristal roto eran bestias…-

-¡fue tu culpa!-gritaron los vampiros apuntándose-¡claro que no!, ¡fue la tuya!...¡ya quisieras animal!-gritaron los vampiros rojos de ira-

Un grito los hizo parar era perteneciente yui nunca se lo hubieran imaginado que era ella….la rubia tenía el ceño fruncido a mas no poder y las mejillas rojas…de verdad estaba cansada de que pelearan los vampiros abrieron sus ojos en par en par…

-¡estoy cansada!, estoy cansada de que se la pasen peleando! ¡Día y noche por la más mínima estupidez!-las palabras de la rubia resonaron por la limusina- no quiero que continúen…-esta vez relajando el tono al igual que su semblante-

-los vampiros se miraron nuevamente y soltaron aire discretamente mientras que extendían las manos para estrechárselas entre ellos- lo siento…-dijeron a la vez mientras que con la mano que estaba escondida en su espalda cruzaban sus dedos unas sonrisa se les formo a los pálidos vampiros detrás de esa sonrisa de amabilidad estaba la maldad de sus planes….a la rubia le brillaron sus ojos rosas y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa…una sonrisa deslumbrante que se les hizo muy tierna los vampiros se abalanzaron sobre ella abrazándola gruñendo de vez en cuando a los demás pero teniendo cuidado que ella no se fijara….

El chofer miro por el retrovisor y suspiro….

-chicos nunca tomen drogas(?...-dijo en susurro y mirando el camino nuevamente-

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a su destino: la mansión Sakamaki….la primera en bajarse fue Yui seguidamente Shuu, luego ruki que empujo al ojiazul adrede y una risa salió de sus labios con un toque de burla la cual se detuvo al sentir una patada en su canilla se agarró el lugar afectado okay…se lo merecía…. El rubio sonrió su venganza había funcionado, el siguiente en bajar fue reiji, seguidamente de Yuma quien le dio una zancadilla al pelinegro de gafas el cual lo miro mal y gruño tenia dignidad y no se rebajaría a su nivel aunque debía de admitir que se lo quería devolver y ya sabía cómo una sonrisa discreta se deslizo por sus labios mientras que el castaño reía disimuladamente se sentía realizado, Raito y ayato el vampiro de fedora le dio un codazo en el estómago al pálido vampiro de cabello rojo mientras que este se agarraba la parte afectada ¿¡cómo se atrevía a golpear a Ore-sama!?...el vampiro de cabello color chocolate tirando a rojizo oscuro reía discretamente satisfecho, el vampiro de ojos gatunos no se quedó atrás tomo un roca que por su suerte se encontraba a su lado ni tan grande ni tan pequeña tenía un considerable peso el cual dejo caer en el pie derecho de su hermano mayor el susodicho tomo su pie al sentir el fuerte impacto de la roca en su pie haciendo una expresión de dolor y gritando en silencio los dos hermanos se miraron con cierta rivalidad para luego apartar la mirada al frente uno cojeando y el otro con una sonrisa de burla mientras que protegía su estómago por si acaso, el siguiente en bajar fue azusa seguido de kanato el cual tomo cuidadosamente una venda de su cuello y una de su muñeca dejándola sueltas, el pelinegro caminaba despistado que no se dio cuenta y tropezó con las vendas que anteriormente el ojimorado había soltado cayendo de boca al piso golpeándose la nariz…se levantó con dolor del suelo y vio que el vampiro del oso sonreía levemente burlesco…el entrecejo de Azusa se frunció y pateo a kanato en el trasero con tal fuerza que lo tiro al suelo ensuciándose sus pantalones con la tierra y con una pequeña herida en sus rodillas se levanta con un gesto de dolor y pequeñas lagrimas el último en salir fue subaru que iba unos metros más atrás de ellos viendo como los vampiros se golpeaban ''discretamente''….suspiro y negó con su cabeza luego de que todos se empujaran en la entrada de la mansión intentando pasar primero…Yui camino al sofá sentándose en medio del sofá de tres personas los vampiros siguieron a la rubia y se sentaron rápidamente a su alrededor esta vez subaru y Yuma ganaron los dos puestos sobrantes alrededor de la niña….estaban todos en silencio hasta que reiji le pregunto a Yui sobre su primer día….

-estuvo genial…corrí por todas partes…-dijo Yui emocionada- y conocí…a un chico…-dijo suavemente mientras se sonrojaba levemente sin darse cuenta-

-¡¿HA?!...-dijeron todos los vampiros y un aire de celos inundo el ambiente-...

-¡¿QUIEN ES?!, ¡¿Cómo SE LLAMA?!, ¡¿SON ALGO?!- Dijeron los vampiros gruñendo y luego se miraron entre todos al mismo tiempo pues tenían algo en común-

-Yui salto del sofá donde estaba y negó precipitadamente con un sonrojo- No…es mi mejor amigo…de echo es el primero que tengo...-seguidamente la rubia se voltea a ruki quien estaba mas cerca y lo toma del brazo el ojigris al percatarse de esa mano pequeña en su brazo la mira la niña tira de su brazo fuertemente….era tal fuerza que saco al vampiro donde estaba sentado arrastrándolo a la cocina-¡Tengo hambre!...hazme algo de comer ruki-san…-lo mira suplicante el vampiro de gargantilla suspiro y asintió como negarle algo-...¿que deseas comer?...-dijo luego de un rato de silencio-…

-quiero…hamburguesas…-dijo la rubia el pelinegro negó últimamente estaba comiendo demasiada comida chatarra-…no debes comer tanta chatarra…-la rubia hizo un puchero-

-…esta bien…quiero takoyak-…-un pelirojo apareció en la cocina interrumpiéndola-

-¿Alguien dijo takoyaki?-se notaba en su tono que estaba ansioso-

-nah, mejor….¡jamón! y quiero de postre….¡helado de nueces!-grito fuerte y emocionada la puerta de la entrada se abrió de una patada haciendo una aparición con estilo-

-alguien dijo….¿jamón?-dijo un peliblanco con una bufanda que le cubría la mitad del rostro-

-¿nueces?..-dijo su acompañante el cual tenía gafas y un parche en su izquierdo la niña al verlos se acercó lentamente-…

-¡Hola!...-dijo yui alegre-¿quiénes son ustedes?...

-¡somos los hermanos tsukinamis!...-grito sin arrogante cosa que yui lo noto…-

-eres arrogante….igual que Ayato-sama….-dijo apuntando al pelirrojo-

-el pelirrojo sintió como le perforaban su kokoro-…¡no es cierto! ¡Yo no me parezco a ese perro sarnoso!

-¡como que sarnoso!-dijo sin mientras se subía las mangas y se acercaba amenazante al vampiro de cabello rojo-

-¡dale! ¡Golpéame!..-dijo el pelirrojo igual de amenazante-

el tsukinami levanto el puño para golpearlo pero la rubia intento sujetarle el brazo resultando que le diera un puñetazo en la nariz a la pequeña rubia haciendo que salga un chorrito de sangre y tirándola al piso, todos miraron al de ojos dorados, el culpable del golpe y se lanzaron a golpearlo y con lanzaron me refiero a Ayato y Raito Raito le daba cabezazos y Ayato pisaba su estómago los dos como poseídos….mientras kou, yuma y kanato ponían de pie a la rubia y la sentaban en una silla mientras que la ojirosa tapaba su nariz los tres vampiros con aire preocupado ayudaron a detener el sangrado luego de un rato la rubia tenía dos tapones en sus orificios nasales, mientras que sin tenía un ojo morado bajo un bistec frio, tenía su torso y espalda moreteada le pedía perdón a la rubia de rodillas…¿dónde había quedado su orgullo?,¿su dignidad?...ni el mismo lo sabía…luego de todo lo ocurrido se fueron por diferentes caminos…reiji a su laboratorio ese Sakamaki sin duda alguna planeaba algo, subaru se fue al jardín, Ayato jugaba a la Xbox, Shuu pues dormía en el sofá parecía que hubiera caído en coma, Kanato fue a comer pasteles con teddy al parecer era una fiesta de té, Ruki estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión para odiar a los sakamakis tenían libros buenos, Yuma estaba arando tierra para plantar vegetales con el permiso de shuu, azusa estaba en el baño mientras hablaba con…sus cicatrices, Kou cantaba mientras tomaba una ducha de agua caliente….

-el vampiro de fedora llenaba un cubo de agua fría-…-se lo lanza a kou al segundo explota en risas al escuchar su grito…para nada masculino-…

-¡Bestia!-grita kou-…te matare cuando salg-….shampoo loreal…-dijo tomando el bote-…¡digo te matare! ¡Vampiro incestuoso!

El pelinegro de gafas salió de su laboratorio sin antes de mirar a todos lados para que nadie lo viera dejo una caja de cubitos de azúcar en la mesa del comedor…para luego irse corriendo….

-con la respiración agitada- debo…ponerme en forma…-con esa carrera de diez segundos aprox. Ya estaba muerto una sonrisa llena de malicia se deslizo por su rostro-….no sabes los que te espera….

* * *

**_¿que creen que pasara?...¡no se lo pierdan el próximo capitulo!...como han notado he estado casi sin ideas...uwu así que si se les ocurre algo gracioso para ponerle a los chicos me lo hacen saber uwu...y una persona de por aquí me había dicho antes que pusiera una imagen de la pequeña yui...y eso...pero aun soy principiante en esto de fanfiction y pos aun no se como hacerlo ahque...uwu soy tonta_**


	10. Chapter 9

-¡Megane!-grita un castaño entrando al laboratorio del vampiro pelinegro-¡que cojones me hiciste!-apunta u parte baja de la espalda-

-¿Qué?...yo no hice nada sucio mukami-dijo el vampiro de ojos magenta si darle interés al asunto-

-¡no te hagas!-grito yuma más enfadado dándose media vuelta mostrándole una cola-….¡¿ehh?!..¡que hiciste!

El pelinegro soltó una risa maligna seguida de una sonrisa….¿así que si comió esos cubos de azúcar?...solo sintió su espalda chocando contra el piso y un gigante castaño sobre el, el pelinegro forcejaba para sacarlo de encima mientras su puño derecho intersectaba en la mejilla del castaño unas palabras los hicieron detenerse….

-¡¿es enserio?! ¡¿Reiji primero eres incestuoso y ahora andas con un mukami?!-grito subaru-…¿después dicen porque los traumas ehh?...-dice subaru con una mano en la frente y dándose media vuelta-

En la habitación resonó un ¿¡''Que''?! con un sonrojo de parte de los dos vampiros el mukami se alejó inmediatamente del megane saliendo de la habitación con asco y entrando a su cuarto…¿primero el pelirrojo cabello de menstruación me beso, luego el albino canoso cree que ando de pervertido con el Sakamaki el castaño se acurruco en su cama intentando quitar esas palabras de su cabeza

-_**2 meses después-**_

Una rubia de cabello mas debajo de los hombros y ojo rosados de unos 14 años se preparaba para ir a su nueva secundaria…la chica estaba sentada frente a su tocador cepillándose el cabello, poniéndose un poco de perfume, seguidamente brillo labial de tono un suave una vez terminada su acción tomo su bolso y salió escaleras abajo para comer algo e irse al su lugar de estudio se sentó en la mesa donde se encontraban todos los vampiros incluyendo a los tsukinamis….comieron en silencio nadie dirigía palabra los tres clanes se mataban con la mirada entre ellos…hasta que llego el momento…el momento que no querían que llegara….no deseaban que su yui fuera a la secundaria donde habían lobos que tratarían de coquetearle a su rubia…una chispa y un calor los inundo…con tan solo pensar que la su pequeña niña de 14…bueno ya no tan pequeña quedaría sin protección a las manos de los lobos con lo que conviviría desde ahora en adelante….

Los clanes y la humana ya se encontraban dentro de la limusina llegando al destino de Yui…apenas la rubia puso un pie fuera los vampiros se lazaron a abrazarla

-¡No! ¡No tienes que ir si no quieres!-gritaron Ayato, Raito y Kou-

-¡Te pondremos un tutor propio!-dijeron kanato Azusa y subaru-

La rubia suspiro y abrazo a los vampiros dejándoles el dulce olor de su perfume pegado en sus narices mientras que los vampiros la abrazaban más fuerte….estaba a punto de abrazar a Ayato hasta que ve una turquesa pasando por su lado seguido de unos chicos los cuales desconocía su nombre…sus ojos se posaron sobre el chico el cual reía suavemente y bromeaba con sus amigos…la rubia tomo su bolso y entro a la secundaria sin despedirse de Ayato había quedado flechada por ese chico de cabello turquesa

-¡Hey…Yui!-gritaba Ayato con pequeñas lagrimas- ¡¿y mi abrazo?!-sin recibir respuesta de la rubia-

-que pena…-dijeron sus hermanos, mukamis y tsukinamis burlescos mientras golpeaban el hombro de Ayato y se metían en la limusina-

-pero….pero…-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo un puchero mientras miraba a la entrada y salida de la secundaria-….pero….

-¡ayy! ¡Nena! ¡Vámonos!-dijo Raito tomando al vampiro del brazo-

-¡NO! ¡Exijo mi abrazo ahora!-decía el pelirrojo avanzando a las puertas grandes de enfrente-

-¡claro que no! ¡Tu te quedas aquí!-dijo Raito con ayuda de kou mintiéndolo en la limusina-

-¡Yui! ¡Mi chichinashi!-mientras se apegaba al vidrio y lo empañaba con sus lagrimas-

-nena…-dijeron todos-

_**-con yui-**_

La rubia entraba tímidamente a la secundaria tenía todas las miradas sobre ella por el hecho de venir en una limusina…unas cuantas miradas eran de envidia por parte de las chicas solo por venir en limusina y tener varios ''chicos'' guapos pero no sabían sobre su sádica actitud…suspiro al recordarlos…extrañaría no verlos tanto….otras miradas eran de chicos pero nadie se atrevía a entablar una conversación con ella…el timbre la hizo entrar nuevamente a la realidad y comino buscando su salón con una papel en mano…camino por los pasillos los cuales se vaciaban de apoco….

-fantástico…primer día y ya estoy perdida…bien echo yui-se decía así misma-

_**-''es que era una tonta''-decía su subconsciente-**_

-''Oye tu cállate…-discutía Yui con su subconsciente-

-''_**te estas callando tu misma, tonta''-**_

La rubia estaba tan ocupada discutiendo con su subconsciente que choco con una gran espalda de un castaño el cual se giró viéndola con el ceño fruncido-

-Hey…fíjate por donde vas…-dice con voz grave y friolenta-

-l-lo siento mucho…-dijo Yui levantando su mirada intimidada por la fría mirada lila del castaño mientras

-eh…-el castaño había reconocido esos ojos rosados-¿y-yui?-dijo el castaño de gran altura-

eh? ¿Lo conozco?...la rubia miro al castaño confundida…

-¡Yui!-dijo el chico alto el cual la rubia tenía que mirarlo hacia arriba vio la confusa mirada de la chica-…¿no me recuerdas?...-dijo el castaño con un tono de tristeza-…soy yo….Tomohisa Yuu….

-la rubia se quedó pensando y buscando entre sus recuerdos el nombre Tomohisa Yuu…varios recuerdos pasaron en cámara rápido en su subconsciente…abrió sus ojos de par al recordarlo-…T-Tomohisa…-dijo con una sonrisa y abrazo fuertemente a su amigo-…no creí que te encontraría….

-el castaño se sonrojo- siento si te respondí mal….-dijo el castaño apoyando su mentón en el cabello de la chica-….te vez más linda de cómo te recordaba…-dijo en un susurro esperando que la rubia no lo oyera-

-…gracias…-pronuncio la rubia con el rostro escondido en pecho de su amigo-….no te había reconocido….me siento muy feliz-dice la rubia subiendo la cabeza sonriendo-

-sonríe levemente-…¿eh?~…¿te perdiste no es así?-dijo Tomohisa una vez lejos de Yui-….

-Yui se puso una mano en la cabeza-..hehe~…si realmente…-dice con vergüenza-…supongo que vas un grado mayor….

-asiente-…soy un año mayor que yui-chan…-dice mientras le da un coscorrón a la rubia-

-rie y forcejea-...yuu!..-

-ya ya…-se aparta de ella y toma la mano de la rubia sorprendiéndola- vamos te llevare a clases….-mientras sonríe y camina junto a la rubia-

…Por el camino comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales…la rubia no podía evitar mirarlo su rostro tenia facciones más firmes, su cabello estaba más largo y más alocado, su altura había aumentado no tanto como la altura de…Yuma…sonrió por dentro al recordad a su alto vampiro manco en los videojuegos….

-bueno…aquí es…nos vemos en el almuerzo….-dijo el castaño de ojos lilas besando su mejilla suavemente para luego irse para el otro salón de grado mayor-

-la rubia sonrió levemente con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas habitualmente pálidas deslizo la puerta de la que ahora en adelante seria su aula…todas las miradas se posaron sobre la pequeña y menuda chica….hay no…no me gusta ser observada…

-¡Eh! Yui-san….llegas tarde…-dice la maestra-preséntate….

Eso es lo que más odiaba….presentarme….tome aire y decidí al menos decir mi nombre…-S-soy yui komori…espero que nos llevemos bien…-

-si que es linda….-decía un chico cuyo nombre desconocía-

-pero que pequeña~…-decía otra chica-

Me dirigí a mi pupitre fue fácil identificarlo pues era el único vacío se encontraba al lado de una chica cabello color verde y ojos turquesas ….su cabello era corto que con suerte se agarraba en una pequeña coletita, su altura era promedio y su piel muy blanca…era muy linda a decir verdad….me senté en el pupitre….

-Eh con que tú eres Yui…un placer…soy natsuki ….-hablo en murmuro la peliverde-

-soy komori yui….-dijo casi ida al reconocer una cabella verde la había visto antes…¿era el?...era el chico de ojos heterocromios…un tono rojo tiño suavemente sus mejillas color nieve, una risita la hizo voltear era natsuki…-¿eh?-pronuncio la pequeña rubia ojirosa-

-que sucede….miras mucho a mi hermano...-sonríe la peliverde con ternura-

-claro…tu hermano….¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hermano?!-dijo la rubia fuertemente sobresaltando a lo de la clase causando unas risas de los otros alumnos y un regaño de parte de la profesora…-

-l-lo siento…-dice Yui roja de vergüenza-….

-si es mi hermano bueno…mi hermanastro pero igual lo quiero como mi hermano de sangre y tenemos el nombre algo parecido….yo soy natsuki yung y él es…-la interrumpió el timbre-…eh….ya es la hora del almuerzo…¿vamos?...

-uhm-asiente y se pone de pie agarrando su dinero pues había olvidado su caja de almuerzo-

-será mejor que te apures…-dice la peliverde al ver el dinero en sus manos-….mientras ire a buscar a un amigo ¿si?-dice mientras se va corriendo-

-a rubia ni siquiera había alcanzado a responder, suspirando fue directo a la cafetería….hizo memoria por donde estaba la cafetería cuando entro a la institución lo primero que diviso fue la bendita cafetería….abrio las puertas y…- oh my god….-pronuncia al ver a la gente amontonada frete a las cocinera y exigiendo que les den algo-….despídete de tu vida Yui…-dice en su mente para luego entrar en la gran ola de personas-

-¡ouch disculpe!...lo siento…¡disculpe!-apenas si pronunciado las palabras estaba más que aplastada ahí dentro- estiro su mano para agarrar el ultimo sándwich que quedaba y pagarlo para salir rápidamente de ahí….ya ni siquiera podía respirar salió de entre la gente con el cabello despeinado y la ropa desarreglada se acercó tambaleante al ver a natsuki sentada en la mesa y una espalada ancha-

-¡Hahaha!-río fuertemente natsuki al ver a su ahora amiga en ese estado, palmeo un asiento al lado de ella para que la rubia se sentara la cual accedió gustosa esa pelea la había dejado exhausta…pero no sin antes de mandar a la peliverde a tres metros bajo tierra con la mirada….fijo su vista al chico enfrente suyo y no pudo creerlo…era el…el chico de cabello verde olivo y a su lado estaba tomohisa…la rubia abrió los ojos de golpe al presentarse en ese estado frente a tomohisa y al ojirojo….quería que la tierra la tragase-

*-_**sakamakis*-**_

El pelirrojo se encontraba abrazando a ¿teddy?...mientras lloraba aún estaba deprimido de que Yui se haya ido sin despedirse de el….ni siquiera se sentía de ánimos para ser arrogante como lo era siempre…

-¡Eh! ¡Ayato te gané! ¡Hoy te supere en super smash bros!-dijo Yuma haciendo que los demás miraran a Ayato esperando a ver su reacción habitual-

-te felicito…-dijo Ayato con la nariz trancada por llorar-

-los sakamakis abrieron sus ojos como platos y otros pusieron la mano en su boca- ¡ESTE NO ES AYATO!-gritaron Laito, Kanato-

¡Ahhh! ¡Corran!-gritaron Yuma y Kou-

-este no es el cabello de menstruación que conozco…-dijeron Reiji y Shuu matándose por la mirada al repetir lo mismo-

-que le paso a mi hermano víctima del incesto de Reiji….-

-¡Oh, cállate!-dijo reiji-

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y tiro a teddy al suelo….para irse a su habitación co una aura de depresión….

-wow…teddy quedo K.O…-dijo kou mirando al oso tirado en el suelo-

-¡Teddy!...¡vamos amigo no te vayas aún! ¡Todavía tenemos que tener la diabetes juntos!- grito Kanato abrazando al oso mientras lloraba el cual hace un segundo estaba tirado-

-Kanato….llego su hora….-dijo Shuu poniendo la mano en el hombro de Kanato-….

-¡n-no no puede morir!...-el ojimorado tenía la nariz trancada por haber llorado- ¡No! ¡Teddy!

-lo siento hermano…-dijo Shuu yéndose al sofá-….

-Kanato abrazo a teddy y se lo llevo a su habitación-…teddy….

-¡bien echo Shuu! ¡Lo dejaste más emo que de costumbre!-dijo reiji golpeando la cabeza de Shuu-….ahora comenzara otra vez la etapa de….''mi vida es una mierda''….Kanato escribiendo en las paredes-

-ya se le pasara…-dijo Shuu cayendo en ''comá''-

Luego de unas horas el tranquilo silencio fue interrumpido por unas risas una de ellas era de Yui la cual los vampiros reconocieron al instante…pero la interrogante era….¿de quiénes eran las otras risas?...los vampiros de asomaron por la puerta no antes de empujarse el uno con el otro

-emh?...-dijo Yui viéndolos- oh….si….chicos….ellos son...-los vampiros la miraron esperando que dijera lago cariñoso-….son conocidos…

-los vampiros estaban más pálidos que de costumbre y casi idos-…me dijo…conocido….-dijeron los vampiros

-chicos…chicos….-decia Yui picándoles con el codo-…enfin…el es….shuu…

-un placer conocerlos…-decía shuu…aun ido y decepcionado-

-hehe….el es reiji…-

-bienvenidos…-dijo el pelinegro recobrando su postura pero por dentro se sentía…¿triste? Pero que caraj-fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Yui-

-el es….Kou…-dice Yui sonriendo-

-un placer~…-dice con su típico tono de habla-

-oh dios….-susurro natsuki mirando al rubio-

-Kou sonrio mirando a la chica de cabello verde- M-neko-chan~, le acabo de gustar a tu amiga~

-natsuki es así…-rie Yui viendo a su amiga embobada-bueno…el es Ruki….

-un placer conocerlos-dice el vampiro con su grave voz-

-el placer es mio…-dijeron los amigos de yui…menos natsuki quien estaba fantaseando-

-El es…Yuma…-dijo Yui mostrando a un castaño-

-es…es enorme….-decía los dos hermanos yung ellos no eran muy altos….satsuki llegaba hasta el 1,65 y natsuki al 1,58….-

-pero que pequeños….-decía Yuma tocando la cabeza de natsuki-…pitufina….pitufo…-dijo dándole un golpe en la frente al chico con su dedo pulgar y corazón-

-¡Hey!-dijo el peliturquesa sobándose su frente-…me golpea un manco en videojuegos…-dice en susurro-

-que dijiste mocos-….-Yuma fue interrumpido por Yui quien aclaraba la garganta enojada, el castaño trago saliva al verla ¿enserio le importaba ese enano? TCH! Todos saben que yo soy mejor…-

-ehm!...el es…Kanato..-dice al rubia acariciando el cabello de kanato el cual solo sonreía disfrutándolo- ¿apoco no es lindo?...-Dice Yui haciendo que kanato se sonrojara y le hiciera burlas a sus hermanos y mukamis….-

-¡si es muy lindo!-dice natsuki mirándolo maravillada-…

-TCH!-dijeron TODOS los chicos de la habitación-….si claro…

-haha~ celosos…~-dijeron las dos chicas mientras se abrazaban entre si-

-….¿celosos eh?...-dijo natsuki sonriendo de lado-

-¡no lo somos!-gritaron todos-

-¿a no?~….pues no les molestara que haga esto entonces~…-dijo la peliverde acercándose a la oreja de Yui y lamiéndola mientras miraba a todos-

-¡¿AHHH?!...-dijeron todos blancos y en shock-…..tu….-dijo Shuu-

-eres…-dijo Reiji-

-Bi…-dijo Kanato-

-se….-dijo Raito-

-xu….-dijo Yuma-

-al?...-termino por decir Kou-

-¿¡BISEXUAL?!-Gritaron todos a la vez-

-HAHA~!-reia Natsuki- no es sorpresa…~….el que más me Llamo la atención es….el idol, y el manco de videojuegos-

-¡Que no soy manco demonios!-grito Yuma rojo de vergüenza e ira

-Yui reía a mas no poder con la reacción de los vampiros-..ayy….bueno chicos….pasemos al salón…-dice Yui una vez calmada y llevándose a sus invitados-

-….ahora tenemos competencia desde el otro bando también…-pensaron los vampiros yendo con los amigos de Yui-

-su amiga…no es fea…-decía Yuma y Kou sin querer se sonrojaron-…¡pero que carajos estoy diciendo!-discutían con su subconsciente-

* * *

_**Bueno chicas, chicos siento la enorme ausencia pero aquí está el capítulo! Digamos que tenía parálisis de escritor (¿?)….nah, no tenía inspiración….Bueno los que me dieron sus personajes los pondré en el próximo capítulo ya que como están recién comenzando las amistades de Yui quise poner los míos como los primeros….uhm y otra cosa más…Natsuki y satsuki son personajes míos….tenía pensado en hacer un blog de ellos o quizás un página de Facebook para subir las fotos de los personajes que aparecerán….no sé….díganme usted si desean que suba imágenes de ellos…. natsuki es mi personaje representativo….uwu espero que les agrade…**_

_**Sobre la pregunta de que cada cuanto subo...es algo que no podría responder….ya que algunas veces tengo inspiración y tras no….pero no se preocupen….más adelante quizá ponga horarios en los que tendré que subir…pienso en terminar esta historia si o si!...y con eso me despido bye!~**_


	11. Chapter 10

**_¡aquí el nuevo capitulo de diabolik niñeros!~:'3 nos leeemos abajo~_**

* * *

Los vampiros junto con Tomohisa y Satsuki se mataban con la mirada y no decían nada claro no era necesario con la mirada se decían más de mil palabras y no palabras de las agradables para ser exactos insultos y maldiciones….dejaron su pelea de miradas a un lado al escuchar unas risas femeninas y unos suaves pasos acercándose a donde se encontraban eran Yui y natsuki quienes venían con unas bandejas de snacks y bebidas...los vampiros se hicieron un espacio entre ellos al mismo tiempo para que la rubia se sentaran junto a ellos…a la Rubia le brillaron sus ojos al ver un espacio entre Satsuki y Tomohisa, sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó a lado de sus amigos mientras que a los vampiros se les caía la mandíbula y un aura de tristeza salía mientras miraban a SU yui hablando con el hermano de la cabeza de moco…un ardor, un enojo comenzó a invadir a los vampiros por dentro al mirarlos y no solo a los vampiros si no también a natsuki…no le sentaba bien ver a Yui con su hermano puesto que se sentía algo atraída a la rubia pero por supuesto no se lo diría…la peliverde chasqueo la lengua suavemente y tomo el vaso de bebida y comenzó a sorber de la misma.

Yui al ver el ambiente que rondaba en el salón propuso jugar un juego de mesa a lo que los vampiro aceptaron bueno unos que otros se opusieron (reiji y Ruki)

-vamos Ruki-Kun/reiji-kun no te opongas…-decía la peliverde insistiéndole a ruki junto con Kou y Azusa mientras que Raito, kanato y Ayato le insistían a reiji-

-los dos vampiros negaban con la cabeza sin ceder-

-o es que acaso tienes miedo que unas chicas y los sakamakis/mukamis te ganen?~-decía natsuki con una voz aguda al igual que Raito-

-claro que no! cabeza de moco/ pedófilo de cuarta!...¡quieren jugar pues juguemos!-decian matándose con la mirada los mayores de los clanes-

Bueno los equipos serán as-…-dijo la rubia pero fue interrumpida por un albino y un castaño-

-Shin-kun?, carla-kun?!-dijo la Rubia al ver a los dos hermanos tsukinamis plantados en la entrada del salón-…-la rubia estaba de espaldas mirando a los hermanos así que no tenía en cuenta lo que sucedía a sus espalda donde los vampiros y los chicos comenzaron a ingerir sus bebidas a sorbos grandes y largos la sed los dominaba hasta que la bebida hizo efecto y…

-..Que se supone que están haciendo…-dijeron los dos tsukinamis mirando la escena pues reiji y ruki discutían entre ellos quien era el mejor, creo que Ayato no era el único con complejo de ser el mejor, Yuma le quitaba el cuenco con snaks a Ayato y lo ponía en alto, ¿Raito no se porque carajos estaba sobre la mesa bailando como striper?, Shuu estaba sobre la espalda de Tomohisa fingiendo que el era el princesa que rescataba al príncipe(¿?) mientras que Tomohisa era su fiel caballo, Satsuki que era el único más cuerdo de las situación bueno no tanto ya que peleaba con una almohada y le gritaba insultos, Kanato pues estaba en el sillón y se violaba a ¿teddy?(D:), Azusa tenía dos toronjas en su camisa y fingía ser mujer, Natuski estaba arrodillada y le pedía matrimonio a Kou al que este respondía un ''sí'' todo afeminado y le dibujaba un anillo con lapicera/lápiz de tinta y subaru que estaba recostado en la ventana con más de la mitad del cuerpo hacia fuera y el trasero hacia adentro este se había tropezado y no se podía levantar, todos los de las habitación tenían el rostro rojo…

…..ya se porque están así….creo que accidentalmente cuando hice las bebidas….le puse alcohol en vez de soda…-decía la ojirosa jugando con sus dedos nerviosa-

-¿enserio yui?-dijo carla sin poder creerlo-¡como tan torpe!...bueno shi-….-mira a su lado para encontrarse con…nada-

-Yui mira al castaño con parche el cual tomaba del vaso de refresco o mejor dicho licor….si….la ignoro y no escucho lo que había dicho….la rubia se agarró el pecho fuertemente donde se encontraba el corazón-….sentirse ignorada es doloroso…-con pequeñas lagrimitas-

El salón era un desastre parecían un grupo de niños corriendo, gritando, riendo y con caras rojas que reflejaban el haber ingerido alcohol Yui no sabía cómo detener todo ese desmadre que se había provocado por la confusión de botellas, la rubia tomo aire y grito que se detuvieran al escuchar el grito todos se quedaron estáticos en el lugar mientras la miraban y también al albino que estaba tras ella el cual acariciaba la cabeza a Yui en forma de felicitación por haber detenido todo ese alboroto…a los vampiros y a los chicos(también natsuki) se les bajo el alcohol y la borrachera fue remplazada por enojo y el tono rojizo de furia al ver lo que hacía el albino a su Kachiku(ganado), mesubuta(cerda), M-neko-chan, Yui-san, humana, eve, Blondy(rubia lo dice natsuki), pequeña(Satsuki), chichinashi, sushito(Tomohisa…a mi me dicen así xD)

-chicos…juguemos twister~….-dijo Yui mostrando la caja con una deslumbrante sonrisa y ternura en sus ojos-

-todos asintieron algo idos mientras mataban a carla con la mirada después de un momento Yui tenia todo preparado los primero que jugarían serian: reiji, ruki, Shin, luego en la siguiente ronda serian:Yuma, azusa, carla, Tomohisa y por ultimo serian: natsuki, Kou, Raito, Yui.

-Subaru mano izquierda rojo!..-dijo Ayato aguantando la risa al verlos-

-Que?! ¡¿Es enserio?!...-dijo subaru poniendo su mano en donde le correspondía-

-Reiji….se que soy irresistible….pero por favor ¡¿podrías dejar de tocarme el trasero?!-dijo Shin-

-¡para tu información tu trasero esta en Mi mano!-dijo Reiji- y subaru…¡¿puedes dejar de tocar mi parte baja?!-dijo con el ceño fruncido realmente no podía mas pero no se rendiría, no dejaría que su hermano y mucho menos un mukami le ganara y shin…pues le daba igual…

-¡quisiera!...-dijo Subaru con pequeñas lágrimas-

-¡Ruki! ¡Pie izquierdo azul!-dijo Ayato estallando en risas sin poder modular bien con la posición en la que se encontraban actualmente-

-¡Nooo!-grito Subaru al tener el rostro en el trasero de Ruki- mátenme ahora!...

-un descuido de parte de shin tiro a reiji, y ruki dejando a subaru en pie bueno intentando mantener el equilibrio…al final el ganador fue subaru quien estuvo feliz y agradecido a shin por haber sacado el trasero de ruki y las mano de la parte baja de reiji

_***-ronda dos*-**_

_**-¡Tomohisa mano derecha amarillo!-decía Ayato divertido-**_

Yuma se encontraba debajo de Tomohisa con la espalda arqueada y las piernas abiertas, mientras que Tomohisa estaba sobre Yuma y con sus narices casi rosándose pero por supuesto solo se mataban con la mirada

-¡Carla! Pie derecho azul!-dijo Ayato-

-Diablos….Azusa quiero que sepas que no tengo una doble intención con esto….-decía Carla poniéndose en la posición que le correspondía su parte baja rozaba el trasero de Azusa, Azusa solo le caía una lagrima los vampiros estaban sobre montados unos a otros las cuales resultaban en posiciones para nada gratas

-que horror….-decía el chico de vendas- ayúdenme….-

Yuma y Tomohisa solo querían que terminara esa ronda pues sus alientos se mezclaban, los labios de ambos están a centímetros si se descuidaban podían besarse y ninguno lo deseaba si fuera Yui por supuesto que harían un movimiento de ''descuido'' para poder besar esos lindos y rosados labios…''¡espera que estoy pensando! No debería de tener estos pensamientos y mucho menos cuando el cara de rata/ el titan esta tan cerca!...joder'' ¡que termine rápido!...suplicaban ambos en sus adentros…salieron de golpe de su pensamientos al escuchar un grito….

-¡espera carla-kun!-grito el pelinegro pero fue demasiado tarde el albino se había caído enrollándose con las vendas del susodicho y tirando a Azusa y Tomohisa consigo dejando a Yuma como el vencedor de la partida el cual se levantó victorioso y estirándose pues al estar ahí tenía que estar todo doblado…ventajas de ser alto tienes más flexibilidad el castaño sonrió mostrando sus colmillos lo cual extraño a Tomohisa, Satsuki y natsuki….pues todavía no estaban enterados que eran vampiros…bueno vampiros y medio había un hibrido entre ellos

Yui, Kou, natsuki, y Raito se preparaban para comenzar la ronda de la partida se estiraban y se desafiaban con la mirada para ver quien salía vencedor, apenas si empezaba la partida y Yui ya se encontraba aprisionada por un cuerpo femenino, natsuki, la cual disfrutaba tener a su blondy bajo ella y de pasada les hacía burla a los chicos de la habitación, Raito y Kou se habían puesto de acuerdo para poder tumbar a la peliverde y alejarla de su Rubia

Ayato estaba que le explotaba una vena en la cabeza al ver a la cabeza de moco sobre chichinashi y suplicaba que la rueda le marcara a la peliverde que se apartara al parecer…la rueda le cumplió su petición y le marco otro color que la alejaba….

-¡Natsuki!, ¡mano derecha amarilla!-decía Ayato con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos-

-ugh!~…no llego….-decía la peliverde buscando una manera de poner su mano en el lugar que debía- ya se…..-la peliverde se dio la vuelta quedando con la mirada en el techo y sus manos a los colores correspondientes alejada de Yui-…Tch! ¡Ya se cuál era tu plan….desgraciado cabello de menstruación!...-grito natsuki-

-¡yo no fui! ¡La ruleta giro sola! Cabeza de moco…en fin…¡Kou mano izquierda roja!-grito Ayato-

-Kou estiro su mano al lgar que le indicaban pero se detuvo al sentir algo-…eh?!

-Hya!...-grito Natsuki al sentir la mano de Kou en su pecho izquierdo la cual el rubio quito rápidamente-

Yui se sonrojo al ver la escena que se había provocado…hasta que siento una mano rozando su trasero provocando un sonrojo al sentir una risa juguetona que la conocía muy bien...

-bitch-chan~…que lindo trasero…-susurro el Cataño con fedora en el oído de la rubia-

-La rubia frunció su semblante al escucharlo quería golpear al vampiro de fedora pero en la posición que estaba no ayudaba mucho….suspiro levemente….no podía hacer nada

…el vampiro de fedora comenzó a reír levemente pero por un descuido de su parte termino tirando al rubio y a la peliverde que se miraban fijamente reglamente había una atmosfera extraña entre ellos….debo de estar loco…claro loco por el trasero de Yui….tan solo lo pensó y sonrió pervertida mente….perdió….pero obtuvo algo mejor hehe~….Yui se puso de pie victoriosa….

-por fin pude ganar en twister! Siempre me pateaban el trasero…-decía Yui con lagrimitas orgullosa por su logro-….eh!...

La rubia se acercó enfadada al castaño de sombrero...lo cual este al sentir el impacto de la patada en su entrepierna cayó al suelo sollozando de dolor…

-¡eso fue por tocar mi trasero sucio pervertido!-grito Yui quien tiraba fuego por la boca y oídos-

-…que…-decía Ruki-

-…..Raito…-dijo Ayato sonriendo-

-…hizo….-dijo Kanato con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa-

-…¡¿Que?!...-grito subaru-

Los vampiros se lanzaron sobre Raito tirándolo de cabello y golpeándolo como poseídos Yui al verlos tomo a sus amigos de los brazos y se fueron lentamente sonriendo hasta perderse tras la puerta de la entrada y miraron el cielo el cual estaba pintado de tonos anaranjados y rojos…

-bueno…-comenzó satsuki -

-se está haciendo tarde….-termino natsuki para que no sean hermanos de sangre eran muy unidos y sabían las frases del otro…hehe…-

-otro día vendremos nuevamente…-decía Tomohisa sonriendo y besando la mejilla de yui-

-a golpear al rubio heterocromio por tocar el pecho de mi hermana….-decía Satsuki sonriendo a los demás le paso un escalofrío por la columna…''como puede decir eso con una sonrisa''…ese pensamiento por la cabeza de los demás….

-era mi pecho virgen….-decía natsuki soltando una lagrimita-…bueno adiós MI blondy…-decía recalcando el ''Mi'' para sacar de sus casillas a tomohisa ya que había notado que le gustaba yui, la peliverde beso la mejilla de Yui suavemente y tomo la mano de su hermano para irse a su casa- nos vemos….-dijo el peli turquesa sonriendo-

-nos vemos sushito…-decía Tomohisa yéndose por el camino contrario de donde se fueron los yung…hasta perderse de la vista de la rubia la cual suspiro y entro a la mansión dirigiéndose a su habitación…y poniéndose ropa para dormir se sentí cansada y su cuerpo le dolió un demonio mucho estiramiento por hoy…. quería ver como amanecían todos después del alcohol solto una risa al imaginarlo….después de eso la rubia cayó en un profundo sueño no más al tocar la mullida cama….al parecer la rubia no fue la única en quedar rendida pues los vampiros quedaron en coma.

* * *

_**bueno~...como habrán notado algo ocurre entre natsuki y kou...pues Kou es mi personaje favorito entonces...quería emparejarlos claro si es que les parece si no no uwu...he leído los comentarios y gracias por dejar sus personajes aparecerán el próximo capitulo~:'3 muchas gracias por su reviews~!:'3 me hace saber que de verdad les gusta el fic desmadrado xD nos vemos el próximo capitulo!~**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Holi!:'3...espero que les gus**_**te el capitulo de hoy~...ehm...ya incluí a michelle: personaje perteneciente a Azusa~ un saludini para ella...que espero que lo lea xD ;-;...y ahm...me he creado un blog...donde subiré fotos e información del fic...fotos de los personajes y datos...mas abajo le dejo el link sin mas que decir~ el capitulo~:**

* * *

Yui ya se encontraba camino a la escuela de brazos cruzados y las mejillas infladas, por más que le rogo a reiji que la dejara ir sola a la secundaria a pie y encontrarse con su amigos por el camino… no lo logro los demás hermanos juntos con los mukamis y tsukinamis por primera vez estaba tan agradecidos con el pelinegro….

-pero, porque estas tan furiosa….-dijo reiji con una ceja en alto al ver la rubia que lo mataba con la mirada cuando El la observaba los demás solo se limitaban a mirarla y sonreír con burla a su hermano-

-…quete…-dijo la rubia en bajo tono y frio-

-¿quete?...-dijo reiji intentando procesar esa frase-

-que te importa….-dicho eso salió de limusina sin despedirse de ninguna a los cuales les salió una lagrimita-

-la juventud de hoy~…-dijo Raito mientras lloraba en el hombro de Ayato-

-déjalo salir…-dijo Ayato sobándole la espalda mientras se sonaba-

-…ni siquiera se despidió de su amo….-dijo Ruki haciéndose el fuerte mientras se agarraba el pecho en donde se ubicaba el corazón-

-¡Mesubuta!, ¡M-neko-chan!-gritaron Yuma y kou por la ventana la Rubia solo volteo con una mirada que los dejo congelados a todos los presentes-

-q-que hay con esa ventisca fría….-dijeron Kou y Yuma sobándose los brazos-….

-¡Yui! ¡Ni te reconozco!-dijo Kanato Golpeando la pared de la limusina con lágrimas y empapando la tela que forraba el interior del lujoso carro-

-¡oye cuidado! ¡Esa tela es muy cara!...-grito Reiji al ver como su preciada tela era empapada-

-Justin….justin…porque….porque eve…no se despidió….mi corazón duele….-dijo Azusa mientras se cortaba con una aura emo a su alrededor-

*-con Yui*-

La rubia entro a la institución con una aura temeraria….lo demás solo se alejaban 5 pasos más de ella…la rubia soltó aire mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba con esa actitud por el hecho de que estaba en ''esos'' días…como lo detestaba…una gran mano se posó en su hombro sobresaltándola…era Tomohisa y tras de él estaba su amado chico y su mejor amiga natsuki...

-¡buenos días!-dijo la rubia abrazando a Tomohisa, seguidamente a natsuki quien lamio el ovulo de su oreja haciendo que la rubia se estremezca y que la Peliverde riera….por último se acercó a abrazar a satsuki..

-¡n-no me toques!-ldijo con el peliturquesa con el ceño fruncido y con miedo en sus ojos….luego de unos segundos al notar que le había gritado sale corriendo-

-ehm…Yui… ¿podemos hablar?...-dijo natsuki su tono de voz era diferente mientras tomaba a Yui del brazo-…

-que sucede natsuki…porque Satsuki reacciono de esa manera…-dijo Yui algo confundida y con preocupación-

-veras, Yui….satsuki le teme a las chicas no puede ser tocado por ellas…por ahora solo yo puedo hacerlo…su cuerpo reacciona mal cuando tiene contacto con las chicas…su corazón late a mas no poder, se comienza a poner palido y demas...-dijo natsuki-….ya se calmara…-dijo natski brindándole una sonrisa-

-oh, vaya lo siento…no tenia idea…espero que este bien-dijo Yui mirando a la dirección en donde se fue su amado heterocromio con mueca de preocupacion-

-la peliverde solo formo una leve mueca de felicidad al ver que se preocupaba por su hermano mayor, de verdad le gustaba que haya alguien en quien confiar-…te vez muy linda preocupada…-dijo natsuki mirándola con un pequeño sonrojo casi invisible-

-¿eh? ¿Qué?...-dijo Yui-

-no nada…vámonos…-dijo tomando su mano y yendo a donde Tomohisa…cuando dieron la vuelta al pasillo donde se ubicaba su amigo este estaba entre varias chicas-

-¡Tomohisa Yuu!...¡¿ósea me voy por un rato y ya andas con otras?!-dijo natsuki tocándose la frente fingiendo decepción-

-no es lo que crees amor…-dijo Tomohisa saliendo del apretado circulo sin los botones de la chaqueta los cueles habían sido arrancados y tomaba las manos de la peliverde siguiendo su actuación-

-¡no, no me digas más!...-dijo mientras lloraba falsamente-…

-¡no! ¡Tu eres a la única a quien amo!-dijo Tomohisa mientras que Yui y las demás tenían la boca abierta a mas no poder con un gran ''¡¿Qué?!'' mientras tomaba a natsuki por la cintura-

-… ¿de verdad?..-dijo la de cabello verde con los ojos brillantes y aguantaba La risa por sus adentros…''de verdad se lo estaban creyendo?'' y apoya la cabeza en su pecho escondiendo su rostro para disimular la sonrisa y la risa que le estaba viniendo-

-de verdad…-dijo besando su cabeza y acariciando su cabello verdoso-…

-luego de unos minutos natsuki se separa de su ''novio''-….tengo que irme….adiós amor…-dijo besando su mejilla y yéndose con Yui-

-adiós preciosa..-dijo Tomohisa yéndose por otro camino pero que llegaba al mismo destino que ellas dos al encontrarse en el árbol, tras la escuela donde siempre se reunían

-¡ehm…ahm…f-felicidades por su noviazgo!-dijo Yui con nerviosismo-

-los dos chicos se miraron y luego estallaron en risas-

-Y-yui…nosotros no estamos juntos…-pronuncio el castaño al terminar de reír- eso fue porque esas chicas siempre me acosan…como vez….-se apunta la chaqueta sin botones-…espero que con esta actuación me dejen en paz…-dijo suspirando-

-oh, ya entiendo….-dijo la rubia riendo pero esta se detuvo al ver una cabellera turquesa acercándose-oh, Satsuki…de verdad lo siento no tenía id-

-no yo lo siento…de seguro pensaras que soy una idiota por haberte apartado así...-

-¡claro que no!...te entiendo…tu temor hacia las chicas...¡no es tu culpa no tienes que pedir perdón!-dijo con una sonrisa de comprensión-

-el peliturquesa abrió los ojos de par en par pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de clases-….bien vámonos…-dijeron los otros dos-

*-¿?*-

Oh no…no…llego tarde…¡como pude quedarme dormida justo hoy!...su cabellera albina era movida por el viento, sus grandes ojos rojos y con largas pestañas estaban fijos en su camino, el broche que sostenía su cabello salió volando al chocar con un señor que choco con ella…por suerte su broche quedo en la acera que se ubicaba al lado de una limusina…espera ¡¿una limusina?!...''¡espabila mujer! ¡O se te perderá ese broche!'' le grito su subconsciente…aparto sus pensamientos y se agacho a recoger el broche que se encontraba a un a lado de la limusina todo iba bien hasta que sintió un enorme dolor en su cabeza, y su vista se comenzó a nublar….solo vio una cabellera albina y ojos rojos hasta encontrarse en la completa oscuridad.

*-sakamakis*-

Se iban a una farmacia pues reiji tenia que comprar su shampoo que solo lo vendían ahí…pero al detenerse Kanato tiro chocolate en la tela favorita de reiji quien al verlo casi le da una ataque cardiaco, con un trapo y quitamanchas que quien sabe de dónde lo saco empezó a fregar como un poseído…

-¡eh! Reiji…necesito preservativos…-dijo Raito-

-Ayato se tocaba el rostro pero se sintió un estorbo en su frente…¿un grano?...espera….¡¿UN GRANO?!..¡a ore-sama no le pueden salir granos!...- eh! ¡Afeminado dame tu espejo!-dijo Ayato quitándole el espejo de las manos a Kou quien se miraba su rostro-

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!..-dijo Kou-

-¡¿qué usas para eliminar los granos?!...-dijo Ayato tomando de la camiseta a Kou-

-y me dices a mi afeminado….en fin…YO tengo un cutis perfecto así que no NECESITO ninguna crema para los granos nunca he tenido ningún-

-eso no es cierto en tu baño hay muchos botes para los granos…y antes te salían a mont- dijo ruki pero Kou lo interrumpió-

-¡Cállate, ruki!-dijo con la cara roja-

-¡Reiji me traes una crema para los granos!-dijo Ayato-

-¡Ahora no! ¡¿No ven que estoy ocupado con Stephanie?!-dijo reiji fregando para quitar la mancha-

-¿Stephanie?...-dijeron los tsukinamis mukamis y sakamakis excepto Ayato quien se miraba el grano-

-este ya esta loco…-dijo kou y shin-

-se le fue la olla…-dijo Ruki y Kanato-

-esta drogado…-dijo Raito y Yuma-

-esta retrasado…-dijo Carla y Azusa-

-¡¿Ya basta si?! ¡Aun los escucho!...-dijo reiji con lagrimillas- ¡en fin….subaru ve tu a comprar estoy muy ocupado!-

-¡¿tsk, porque yo?!-dijo cruzado de brazos-

-¡porque eres el menor tsundere!-dijeron todos-

-púdranse…-dijo subaru-

-Bien…me traes preservativos~-dijo Raito-

-a mi una crema para los granos-

-yo quiero un bálsamo labial….-dijo Kou y todos lo miraron-..¿Qué?...Tengo que proteger mis labios…

-a subaru estaba que le explotaba la vena del cuello pero decidió calmarse si no el tapiz de reiji, Stephanie pagaría las consecuencias…tomo el dinero del bolsillo de reiji el cual ni cuenta se dio por intentar sacar es mancha, todos sabían que no saldría pero era gracioso verlo trabajar así…tenía sus gafas empañadas y frotando como poseído… el albino abrió la puerta de la limusina con fuerza pero sintió que algo había chocado con la puerta y al asomarse abrió los ojos como platos ¡había golpeado a una chica!..¡Dios!...se agacho a verla y la tomo en brazos estilo princesa entrándola a la limusina donde los sakamakis quedaron sorprendidos…al ver a una chica desconocida, desmayada y en los brazos de subaru…

-¡¿subaru ahora que hiciste?!-dijeron todos-…

-¡no hice nada!-dijo enojado sin despegar la vista de la chica recorrió su rostro con la mirada, luego su cuello, pechos, piernas….era bastante linda…''me pregunto cómo se llamara''…pensó mirando el broche que tenía en su mano que lo recogió a su lado, puso su mano en la cabeza, para ser exactos su frente pero se sorprendió al sentir algo húmedo, miro su mano y era un poco de sangre…madre mía cuánto daño le había echo…Joder….miro a todos lados buscando algo con que vendarla hasta que miro a Azusa…

-¡oye momia…dame un poco de vendas!….-dijo el albino-

-¿que? claro que no….-dijo Azusa-

-¡no te pregunte!...-dijo subaru arrancándoselas y vendando la cabeza de la chica desconocida-

-¡eran edición limitada!-dijo Azusa-…eso dijo el señor de la tienda…

-pues te timaron…-dijo subaru- yo las veo común y corrientes…

Le picaba un tanto la curiosidad debía admitirlo…pero ya sabría cuando llegaran a la mansión y le hiciera un vendaje más decente.

-*mas tarde con Yui*-

-¡Vamos a la casa de Yui!-grito natsuki-

-¡idiota, hoy no podemos vamos al campo dijiste que ayudarías!-dijo Satsuki golpeando la parte de atrás de las cabeza a su hermana-

-¡pero porque el maltrato desgraciado!-dijo Natsuki devolviéndole el golpe-

-Chicos no han parado de pelear desde que salimos….me tienen hasta la madre…-dijo Yui con una vena en su frente Ya comenzaban sus cambios de humor debido al periodo-

-Yui…-dijo Natsuki-

-Usaste…Un-dijo Satsuki-

-lenguaje vulgar-dijo Tomohisa terminando la oración-

-¡Y-Yui…ya estas creciendo!-gritaron los dos, natsuki y tomohisa mientras se abrazaban y lloraban-

-idiotas…-dijeron los otros dos-….

-bueno chicos yo me separo aquí-dijo la rubia despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa-

-adiós…-esperaron hasta que desapareciera por la esquina-….pero que mujer mas bipolar…_***piensan:…pero igual la amo como hermana/amante/ amor de mi vida…*.-**_dijeron todos antes de despedirse entre si

* * *

_**bueno Hasta aquí el capitulo~:'3 ehm...¿cual creen que fue el pensamiento de cada uno de los amigos de Yui? respondanla en los comentarios si desean xD no los obligo**_

**_mi sensual blog dialover .blog spot. com_**_**( eliminen los espacios)...ese el blog...espero que lo visiten~ y vean mis dibujo de ellos~ oh, si el uniforme que lleva la peliverde es el que usa Yui :'3**_

**_dejen review con su respuesta(?...okay si desean TuT_**


	13. aviso 2

Uhm, chicas o las personitas que aun leen esto…xD, se que no he escrito nada de nada y lo siento mucho ;-; muy pronto me pondré a escribir se los prometo!, otra cosa muchas me han dicho como acceder a blog y la verdad es que el fanfiction no me deja publicar enlaces…así que estuve pensando y quisiera que me dejaran sus correos En los reviews de las que quieran visitarlo, así yo les envió un correo para que lo visiten…nwn…¡en verdad las extraño mucho!, ¡y muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo! Muy pronto apareceré con un nuevo capitulo

-linnxshumii


	14. Chapter 12

La rubia bajaba por las escaleras con tranquilidad sosteniéndose del pasamanos, camino a la entrada de la mansión deteniéndose en seco e inclinando levemente la cabeza al ver a todos los vampiros amontonados en la gran puerta de madera oscura interrogando a los adolescentes y amigos de yui, agudizo su oído al escuchar la voz de aquel peliturquesa que gano su corazón reclamando con enojo, camino rápidamente hacia los vampiros haciéndose paso con sus manos empujándolos con fuerza

-¡me buscan a mi!…no ha ustedes viejas metiches-dijo yui con el ceño fruncido y un tono frio-

Los vampiros se congelaron al escucharla y se agarraron el pecho abruptamente con pequeñas lagrimas, completamente decepcionados y dolidos-

-…yui…tan insolente que te haz vuelto…de seguro es por esa rata de cabello azul…-dijo ayato-

-si, es por culpa de ese enano…-dijo yuma-

-de esa rata de alcantarilla-kou

-de ese come libros-dijo ruki, irónico ¿verdad? ya que el se devora los libros(xD)-

-de ese imbécil que usa lentes de contacto…-dijo kanato-

-hey!...-dijo satsuki con enojo-

-natsuki frunció el ceño- ¡oi, yo no permito que nadie le hable así a mi hermano, por mas sexys que sean yo misma los golpeare!-dijo apretando los puños-

-¿¡ah?!, y que me hará un moco andante…-dijo yuma mientras se agachaba y golpeaba la frente de natsuki- son igual de débiles los dos…

-a natsuki le aprecio un tic en el ojo derecho mientras lo escuchaba-

-ademas, no se que hacen los cerdos aquí…-dijo yuma a ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido-

\- ¡ahora si!, ¡AHHH!...-grito tirándose encima del castaño tumbandolo en el suelo, sentándose en su espalda y tomando una de las largas piernas del castaño doblándolas haciéndole una perfecta llave.

-agh! ¡Estúpida mocosa suéltame!-gritaba yuma intentando quitársela de encima-

-todos los presentes mukami, sakamaki, tomohisa, satsuki e incluyendo a yui sacaron sus celulares y comenzaron a grabar, tomar fotos, kou guardo su celular luego de haberles sacado muchas fotos a esos dos y se acercaba a los demás

-por quien apuestan, por natsuki o yuma…-dijo kou-

-¡yo apuesto 55 por yuma, la plana fea no lograra ganarle a un puerco gigante…-dijo ayato entregándole el dinero al rubio quien lo tomo y se acercó al siguiente, subaru-

-oigan…-decía yuma apenas ya que natsuki golpeaba su rostro en el piso-

-¡yo pongo 30 por la cabeza de moco!-dijo sonriendo al ver la pelea mientras le entregaba el dinero a kou-

\- es obvio, que por mi hermanita….45 dólares….-sonrió satsuki y le dio el dinero a kou-

-¡haha, yo voy por natsuki!-dijo yui apretando sus puños mientras le hacia porra a natsuki, al parecer la rubia era amante de la lucha libre-

-…an….¡oigan!-decía yuma quien logro cambiar las posiciones y se encontraba encima de la peliverde tomando el cuello de su camisa golpeándola contra en el suelo la cual lanzaba quejidos-

-yo pongo 25 por la perra de cabello verde…-dijo raito dijo dándole el dinero al rubio-

-¿AH?,¡ mi hermana no es ninguna perra!-grito satsuki-

-si lo es, igual que todas las demás…-dijo raito sonriendo-

-ahora si te daré hasta la cedula…-dijo satsuki subiéndose las mangas y lanzándose contra raito tumbándolo en el piso mientras tomaba su brazo tras su espalda haciendo un llave al igual natsuki-

-¡AHH!, suéltame mocoso hijo de….AHH-gritaba raito-

¡OHHH!...-dijeron todos mientras veían a raito siendo atacado por el enano-

-yo…le doy...45 dolares…por el satsuki-kun…-dijo azusa dándole el dinero a su hermano, kou-

-yo le doy 45 por raito… dijo reiji con su típica seriedad pero por dentro disfrutaba ver a su hermano siendo golpeado por aquel peliturquesa calculando mentalmente quien ganaría midiendo la intensidad de los golpes, le tendió el dinero a kou-

-hey….-apenas articulaba raito siendo ahorcado por el hermano de natsuki-

-7 dólares por el tuerto...-dijo shuu despierto mirando la pelea-

Tacaño…-susurraron todos-

-oigan, es nuestro hermano deberíamos apoyarlo-dijo kanato-

-todos los sakamakis se miraron mutuamente-…NO…

-nah, bien 60 dólares por satsuki-san…¿nee, teddy?-dijo kanato recibiendo una mirada de todos-

-¡como puede ser que un enano tenga mas dinero que yo, ore-sama!-grito ayato-

¿que?...yo ahorro no despilfarro igual que tu…

-¡yo no despilfarro!...-grito ayato-

-¿y que me dices del caballo? Ni siquiera lo montas…

-…¡hey!...-decía raito golpeando el estómago de satsuki, el cual dejo salir su aire y se agarro la parte afectada-

-¿caballo?, ayato explícame eso…-dijo reiji en un susurro frío-

-eh, yo bueno…-nervioso-….¡vieja metiche!-le grito ayato a kanato-

-kanato iba a responder pero ruki los interrumpió- bueno, yo apuesto 45 por…yuma, es imposible que pierda contra kachiku 2 …dándole el dinero a kou-

-y finalmente yo apuesto por la segunda M-neko-chan…pongo 50 dolares…

-¡OIGAN!...-gritaron ambos castaños apunto de reclamar victoria al tener inmovilizado a sus atacantes hasta recibieron un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro por parte de los otros dos-

-uhh….eso dejara marcas…-dijeron los clanes-

Yui solo reía sin parar desde hace un buen rato muy entretenida por aquella escena, ambo yungs empujaron a sus contrincantes y se levantaron sucediéndose el polvo,

¡Woah!-gritaron los vampiros que le apostaron a natsuki y a satsuki mientras tendían su mano- págame…

-mientras que los que apostaron por raito y yuma suspiraban decepcionados-...sabía que no tenía que apostar a los retrasados…Yuma/Raito, me has decepcionado…

-yui luego de que se el calmara el ataque de risa, llamo la atención de sus amigos-…¿vamos al salón?...-el castaño, la peliverde, y el peliturquesa asintieron y comenzó a caminar al salón, y yui los seguía se detuvo unos pasos y se volteo amenazante a los vampiros-…no quiero…PERO NO QUIERO…verlos por allí…

-podemos hacer lo que queramos…es mi mansión-dijo ayato-

-pues considérate muerto…-dijo yui-

-¡que hara una humana idiota, que solo es un recipiente de sangre…no sirves para nada mas…-dijo ayato-

-eres ruidosa…-dijo shuu-

-eres una carga…¿nee teddy?...-dijo kanato-

-solo eres una perra entre todas las otras…-dijo raito-

-eres solo el ganado…solo sirve para alimentar…-dijo ruki-

-además, eres fea…-dijo kou-

-cerda tonta…-dijo yuma-

-basura de humana-dijo reiji-

Luego de esas palabras el silencio recorrió el lugar hasta que fue interrumpido por la rubia con voz temblorosa…

-¿así que eso es lo que piensan de mi?...-dijo mirando a los vampiros, realmente los quería demasiado y el que le hubieran dicho eso de verdad le había chocado, sus ojos se humedecieron-…entiendo…perdón por ser así…-susurro las lágrimas comenzaron a desliarse, los vampiros abrieron los ojos completamente sorprendido al ver a la rubia llorar-

-yui…-dijeron su nombre por primera vez, sin el apodo habitual la rubia solo se limpió bruscamente los ojos dejando una marca roja bajo ellos y salió corriendo perdiéndose de la vista de los vampiros se miraron entre ellos enojados-

-¡¿ven lo que hicieron, mukamis?!-dijo ayato gritándoles-

-ruki aclaro su garganta y o miro con enojo- ¿perdón? ¿lo que nosotros hicimos?, querrás decir lo que iniciaste TU, estúpido sakamaki…!-

-si, esto no hubiera sucedido de no ser por culpa de ayato…-dijeron kanato, y raito-

-¡OIGAN, son mis hermanos, deberían de defenderme!-dijo ayato-

-no lo haremos…porque es la verdad…-esta ve hablo shuu-

-agh, tu cállate shuu!...tu también te metiste…-dijo ayato-

-¡si!, ¡si el señorito no hubiera seguido esto no hubiera terminado asi!-grito yuma-

He ahí comenzó una pelea entre los dos clanes echándose la culpa entre ellos y gritándose groserías...eso se detuvo cuando una voz hablo…

-¡SILENCIO!...-grito reiji-…pensemos individualmente en como pedirle perdón a la humana…-dijo acomodándose los lentes

-¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO!-gritaron todos-

Dicho esto todos se dieron media vuelta, yéndose por diferentes direcciones…

*-con yui*-

La rubia se detuvo frente a la puerta de cristal del salón, soltando el aire y quitando las lágrimas restantes. Cerro los ojos un momento y empujo las puertas encontrándose a sus tres amigos sentados en los sofás que se encontraban ahí…se sentó entre Natsuki, Satsuki mientras que Tomohisa estaba en un sofá individual frente a estos tres-

-ah…de que hablan?-pregunto yui-

-ah…solo le mostraba el video de estos dos inútiles peleando con los otros dos…-dijo riendo tomohisa-

-¡oi, yo lo quiero!-gritaron natsuki y satsuki-

Así transcurría la tarde hablando de cosas triviales, natsuki en un momento volteo a ver a yui con seriedad ya que hace un rato no hablaba de nada no se veía radiante como otras veces si no que esta ve estaba con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos…pero decidió callar y hablarle luego…

*en el laboratorio de reiji*

Este vampiro pelinegro estaba vertiendo un líquido extraño en unos tubos de ensayo se veía concentrado pero la verdad es que estaba en otro lado, se sentía arrepentido por primera vez en toda su larga vida el rostro lloroso de la rubia giraba en su mente, ya la había visto así y nunca había sentido este sentimiento pero, hoy cuando lo vio estaba completamente arrepentido…mezclo por error otro complemento haciendo que este reaccionara y le frasco explotara y un humo se propagara, salió de la habitación cubriéndose la nariz

-¡cúbranse y no respiren!-grito reiji todos obedecieron cubriéndose la nariz mientras que el humo se propagaba con velocidad entre las rendijas de las ventanas y las puertas…cubriendo la mansión por completo-

Una vez el humo disipado los mukamis y sakamakis se miraron entre sí para comprobar si había sucedido algo, caminaron a las puertas del salón y lo uno que salió de ellos fue un grito de sorpresa al encontrarse con tal escena…

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
